Weird Science
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lincoln loud had made some shit ass choices. such as getting involved with Lori and leni, one of which became pregnant with a daughter named lena. but after Lori and leni moved away with two love children of incest, lincoln thought he was in the clear. but after a lab accident he finds himself with another love child a son name Lester loud (Lester is own by flagg1991)
1. Chapter 1:a child is born

The days of fall was upon those at royal woods. the crisp wind of the cool breeze of autmn blew. the gold and brown leaves scattered in the wind. september was here, one month away til the halloween season. for some it was the halloween season.

but not all was well within the house of louds. months ago lori and leni became pregnant with child. of which were the daughterof their own brother, lena was lincoln loud's daughter. while lali was the daughter of lori and leni (thanks to lisa) lincoln was only 13 and he was a paranoid mess. despite this, lori and leni moved away, together with lali and lena lincoln asked why they were leaving, he blamed himself but lori made sure that he wasn't the reason.

she felt that lincoln was much too young to father children. and she was 19 nearly 20, lori and leni shared a romantic attraction for one another and it made perfect sense to move in together and become mothers for their only daughters. and so they had left and with lincoln only left to wonder when lena will know him as a father, rather than an uncle.

he stayed in his room, the week end was here and he spend his days reading comics, or playing hid video game. such was life for a young pup like him. 13 and developing to become a man. but what was good was he when he felt like he was a burden? having sex with lori and leni was wonderful. after his fall out with ronnie, stella ditching him for clyde. but now he had no one. but he noticed lucy and luna looking his way.

the first night with out lori or leni they spend the night with him. that same night they made out with him. and boy he never knew it was coming. he smiled as his fingers rubbed the joystick of the controller. just as he was occupied with romantic thought, the house shook as an explosion was heard. lisa. oh yes, lisa friggin loud 6 years old and still doing the same crap since god knows when. he sighed at this.

"LYNN!"

Lisa cried out. uh-oh. maybe it wasn't lisa's fault. he got up off the bed. suddenly concern for his smart logical sister. he open the door and peered in.

"lisa? you alright?"

lincoln walked towards her, lisa laid against the wall, an imprint of her body, with black substence all over the wall. lisa put her glasses on. but her expression was anything but joyful.

"i'll live."

she growled, before turning her head with murder in her eyes.

"no thanks to you, lynn loud!"

lynn raised her hands and had a shit eatting grin.

"..oops?"

it was just like lynn to be...herself. he was surprised he didn't share any romantic relations with her. perhaps they will, he never knew what the future held. all he knew was he was here and he existed. even if his parents hated him now because of lena, because of leni and lori. he looked over his shoulder, he turned and walked into her room and saw a silloutte.

it had the same pose as the naked terminator. or at least thats what he thought. he walked over to the desk as the smoked cleared an infant no more than 1 year and 3 months old. his hair was brown like lisa's spiked on the top of his head, chubby like most babies, if not a little more than normal. freckled cheeks. the baby turned and plop on lisa's desk. lincoln noticed he was naked. he knew it was a he since his lil pecker was out in the open.

"uhh...lise?"

lincoln said slowly.

"you better come in here."

lincoln stared at the one year old before him.

"there's a baby on your desk."

the sound of running came to his ear. he felt a force pushed him.

"arrghh!"

he fell flat.

"WHAT? GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Lincoln looked up as lisa marveled at the child before her.

"by tesla's pidgeon kink...has my ignorant sister's rough housing created life itself?"

her eyes couldn't get any more big.

"where's my scanner?!"

she turned and rushed to get a device that looked like an ecto meter. she held it before the babe. the child reacted in trying to reach for it. making noises of curiousity.

"oh..dear...it seems my DNA got mixed with yours, dear elder brother."

what? seriously? how did? lincoln sighed why should he questioned it...this was lisa loud, always taking blood samples and whatever to do an DNA test. he knew she recently checked luna for aids since she and sam fucked around. which was something kinda anti-homo in lisa's reasonings.

"huh. looks like your a mommy lisa."

lincoln watched lisa's face fall, then she screamed loud in realized horror.

"oh dear lord i am it's mommy..."

she said in a monotone voice. lincoln rubbed the back of his neck as he watch the baby reach for him. it dawn on lincoln that this baby was very much his as well as lisa's.

"well...with lori and leni moved out, and taking lena and lali...i guess i can't escape fatherhood with this one..."

lisa's face deadpanned and rolled her eyes.

"...yes, how tragic for you."

lincoln dropped his hand and sighed.

"this is just some weird science shit here lise..."

a thought came to him an obvious question that must be asked. he turned to the six year old and asked.

"i mean, i'll help raise him...i always wanted a son anyway, ...sooo...what are we going to name him lisa?"

lisa tapped her chin in thought she hummed as her eyes narrowed.

"hmmm..i suppose lester sounds good enough."

before lincoln could consider the name something hot hit his eye, it was wet and had the scent of urine. he realized that lester, his son born of a freak lab accident just pissed in his eye.

"ARRRGHHH!"

Lisa smiled ever so softly.

"how fitting, we pissed in god's eye, and in return our son pisses in yours."

lincoln was freaking out and ran out of the room, bumping against luna.

"dude what the hell?"

lincoln grab her breast and pushed her aside.

"out of my way!"

he ran like a fuckig deer to the bathroom. opening it and closing it. the sound of the fosset water was heard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

it was a week at least before the news was broken out to the family. some couldn't believe it. but there he was, on the baby chair, eating a piece of pizza. his fat little hands held it as he chewed on it with his single baby tooth. his eyes looked to be that of pure bliss.

for lincoln's sisters lucy, luna, luan, lynn and the twins, they forgot the fact he was of another love child born out of science. and more dawwwwh because of how cute and chubby he was.

"and to think i had a hand in this"

lynn said with a thumb pointed on her chest.

"not something to be proud of, LJ."

lynn sir glowered. having to witness another child of damnation being born. rita looked shamed by this, for lisa he was but an experiment. she had ran test on him none stop. and lincoln had to make sure that the baby was well fed and given a crib of his own. lincoln was tired. the bags under his eyes. he took care of the baby none stop. he cried alot at night and he was the only one who busted his ass to tend to the child. lisa was six fucking year fucking old and it seem she cared very little except when she wanted to run tests.

lincoln's face fell and hit head first on a plate on pizza. luna rubbed his hair and frown.

"dudes, our little bro is pretty pooped out. maybe we should help him out, he hasn't been sleeping all that much."

the girls agreed whole heartedly.

lisa cleared her throat.

"he is my responsability so perhaps i should take the lead."

lynn snorted,

"bullshit, all your gonna do is run him on a tread meel like some kind of gerbil."

lucy sighed.

"i wish i had lincoln's baby."

said lucy who was only ten. 

everyone stared at her. she looked back.

"it's not like you and i hadn't talked about it luna"

luna's face turn beat red and laughted nervously as her parents were eyeing her like she was some kind of sick perverted fuck. luna cleared her throat and admitted first hand.

"mum, pops, me and lucy are kinda dating lincoln"

lynn covered his face with his hands.

"oh for fuck's sake! where did we go wrong?"

the father of the loud sobbed uncontroably. lincoln raised his head up. peperoni stuck on his face as well as cheese and mushrooms.

"PUSSYWILLOW!"

before his head fell flat on the pizza again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln stared at the sleeping babe on the crib that was once lily's. the peaceful expression lester had warmed even his heart. at first he was scared of being a father at such a young age, but now? now he was kinda proud. but something lingered in his mind, he turned his head to lisa who was sound asleep. he stepped over to the edge of her bed. and stared at her.

she ... she wasn't a very good mother. she saw this child more like a lab rat than a baby. this felt unsettling for him. luna and lucy seem to become perfect mothers towards lester. but lisa needed to show some love too, even if she was only six.

the 13 year old climb the bed and wrap his arms around her waist. she moaned in her sleep, he laid his head slowly on the pillow and closed his eyes his nose pressed against her nose. he truly wanted to get close to her now. it was a feeling, like nature itself calling. a baby must have both parents. a child born out of love must have someone to lean to when they need help. sure, the child was born out of science, but he felt there should be a bond between himself and lisa... lisa stirred in her sleep and open her beady little eyes.

"lincoln?"

lincoln smiled and spoke softly.

"hey."

lisa blinked and yawned.

"...what are you doing?"

lincoln brushed his nose against hers.

"snuggling."

lisa was confused.

"...why?"

lincoln sighed as he thought to give an answer. his hand kneading her night shirt.

"you ever thought about...us?"

lisa sat up and looked at him with a raised brow.

"us?"

lincoln sat up as well.

"yeah, you know, us. the baby. i mean, we're parents...shouldn't we..."

lisa cut him off.

"i have no desire for you, dear brother."

lincoln's face sadden. lisa sighed realizing she was too blunt, again.

"lincoln, you must understand this baby was an accident."

lincoln cringed. and something just snapped. 

"how can you say that?!"

lisa frown deeply.

"because it's the truth. i know what you are tying to do, and i have no desire to be romantically involved with you. so please keep your hands to yourself."

lincoln sneered at her as a boiling anger started to collect within him.

"fuck you, lisa. if lester is going to be around he needs to be loved and cared for, not be used like some kind of lab experiment."

lisa was taken aback by his language.

"lincoln...i-"

lincoln got up and walked to the crib and gently taking lester in his hands and held him close to his chest, he brushed a finger over her brown hair and he sighed softly.

"...stay away from my son."

lisa's mouth fell.

"..brother, you don't under-"

he turned and whispered harshly. 

"oh, i understand plenty. your only six years old, your not mature enough to know how to be a mother!"

he yanked the door open and left the room, leaving lisa in the dark. lisa stared off where lincoln once stood. her head dropped down. her mind as briliant as it was didnot understand the damage she had just caused. maybe she did, maybe she was just too scared to admit that maybe she did love him.

"...lincoln."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Chapter 2: first day of school

(note: lamis would be 10 and lugosi 9, lester is about 14 In the later years, but i decided to just change the ages abit for this fanfic and have lester have some 'siblings' to grow up with)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lester started school that fall of September. he was four years old. with him was lamis was the same as he was. therefore they got to be together in the same school they were enrolled in.

alot had happen since his creation, luna and lincoln grew closer, and had a baby to which was lamis. lucy and lincoln had a baby a year later. then lori and lincoln got involved again, which came larry loud who was just barely been born a few months back.

such things didn't really matter to him. he was only four. but did matter was the sudden fear and anxiety he had being around new people. there he was with lamis in the middle of a cafeteria.

the boy's hair grew and looked similar to his mothers. he wore a cute green button up shirt with light brown pants. his father had a habit of dressing him in dark earth colors. lamis, wore a pink unikitty shirt, and a dark blue skirt. he looked at the window, seeing his father.

lincoln waved at him. lester's green eyes stared at his father who wore an orange hoody, his hair slicked back, with goat tee, his features were more masculine, his body developed muscles to die for. to lester his father was like superman. the very image of his father did bring comfort. his eyes shift to see lamis hold his hand. then at her. then he looked at the window. he was gone.

the realization upset him greatly. he begin to whimper and soon enough begin to cry. lamis did her best to calm him down. but he kept on the water works before a teacher came to control the situation.

he was brought to the table with the other snot nose children. lamis stayed close to him the teacher brought them a tray of cereal. corn puffs. lester stayed quiet as the teacher open his cereal and milk carton, pouring the milk before handing him a spork. lamis reached and open his juice for him. then she open her cereal and her milk, juice. unlike lester she seem to adapt well. but then she had always been there for him.

he slowly ate. every so often glancing at some of the children. he wasn't stupid, he was well aware of things. but he was still a child mind you, he didn't speak much. he just ate and observed the children. one wore a helmet and making noises. god awful noises. Lester knew right away something was wrong with that one. and made a note to stay away from it.

lamis rubbed his back and he flinched. he turned his head and stared at her. she offered him a warm smile. he slowly looked away and stuffed his mouth with cereal. he drown out the noises by counting.

he either counted or thought about a cartoon show. unikitty was always on, he and lamis watched it alot. hell, he was smart enough to help lamis build the lego sets. he was a bright boy like her mother. he was just the silent type and spoke only when he felt he wanted too. as he ate he thought back about his mother. lisa. lisa was distant with him, and only checked on him for flues, or simple medical check ups. she had stopped experimenting on him, one thing was for sure, his father always tried to become sweet with her.

there were times where she bluntly ignored him, which left his father sad. other times though, to her own accord, she would sleep on top of him and lester would join them in bed. his memories drift to how his father would stroke his mother's hair. and whisper words he did understood was romantic promises. to which his mother would mutter some words and fall asleep.

other times though, his aunt luna would take care of him. she would sing sweet melodies, and got him to listen to classical music. luna pure, and a violinist. she would feed him, wash him, care for him as a mother would. lucy was another mother figure. she would take him to the park to play. she had a keen eye for when he was getting into something he wasn't suppose too. he loved it though, when she took him to McDonald. it was a treat and a rare one.

but despite that, despite lucy and luna being the only mothers he knew, he always had this deep connection towards her real mother. it was just in nature. a calling. but she always seem to ignore him, too busy to spend time with him, always working, experimenting. his father, why, he was always at work. working two jobs, while still going to school. the weekends were the times he actually stayed. and when he did, he spent time with lamis and himself. but there was this feeling of favoritism.

but then there were the nights on Saturday, where lincoln, his father with order a pizza, or cook some burgers, or pop popcorn and he would grab lester and sit on the couch and turn on the tv, and switched it to METV where they would show star trek, before stevghoolie which will feature a classic horror movie. lucy would sit close on one side holding lugosi, luna on the other, lamis would either watch or she be off doing something else. in the long run it was moments like those that made and build memories.

lester finished his breakfast, and off he and lamis would go into their new class. lamis and lester learn the basics of ABC, sing alongs, and the basic of education. learning to make new friends. but alas life was never easy and he would learn for a kid name leo didn't seem to like him.

at recess lester ran to the swings, it was his favorite. though he hated heights. so he always swung by himself. lamis was busy with the other kids, making friends pretty fast. she always had that aura about her. so he figured it was okay to be by himself. he swung himself back and forth, feeling the crisp autumn hair his his face, his brown hair swaying in the breeze. he giggled. and smiled, when he was backward he suddenly felt a pause. he turned and saw a kid, short spikey hair, Hispanic. he had this cruel smile on his face. before the boy shoved him forward. lester clenched the chains shakily as he was up in the air. his eyes shut, then he was coming back down to earth. again he was pushed forward even higher.

"s-staaaahhp!"

he cried out. but the bully pushed him forward, lester cried out and felt himself fly off the seat and he hit the pebble covered ground. he felt pain on his upper lip he curled. he thought he heard lamis. then he felt someone rolling him to his back. his eyes squint to see lamis, she covered her mouth eyes widen with horror. lester breath ragged breaths and tasted chopper. he heard a cruel laugh. lamis looked towards the source. lester picked up his head just enough to see the mexican boy, who he knew as Leo in his class.

his eyes turned and saw lamis was breathing hard. he blinked seeing something in her eyes he had never saw before. hatred. lamis looked away and her face change to worry. she reached and pulled a cloth from her pocket of her skirt, and placed it on his mouth and help him up slowly.

the other kids stopped playing. one must have ran and call a teacher. when their teacher saw the scene she asked at what had happen. lamis pointed at the boy.

"he push him off the swing!"

the teacher glared at the boy, as if she knew it was him, typical of him. the assistant came and grab leo and dragged him. lamis and lester soon followed. lester looked down and noticed a piece a shard of a white covered in blood. before they walked inside.

he sat on a chair at the nurse's office. the boy who caused it had his parents called, lamis demanded to stay with lester. but the teacher didn't let her and so he sat alone while the nurse sprayed stingy stuff on his swollen upper lip, and now was a chip tooth. he looked much like his father now. ironic as that was.

his attention was drawn by the door opening. there he stood, his father in a button up orange shirt, a name tag from the store he worked his face fell in deep concern. he walked forward, his sneakers squeak against the tile. he loomed over lester.

"what happend?"

the nurse sighed.

" a trouble maker pushed the poor dear off the swing."

lincoln's lips tighten with anger. he drop on one knee, lifted lester's face and looked over the damage.

"...son of a bitch."

the nurse was showing some fear now.

"it's swollen, but it looks like he doesn't need any stitches..."

lincoln sighed and picked up lester. lester on automatic pilot wrap his arms around her neck and buried his face against his strong neck. and he cried. he cried hard. usually he held his emotions, but being in the protective arms of his father he let it all go. lincoln rubbed his back and shhh'd softly rocking him up and down gently.

"it's alright, i'm taking you home. lamis too."

the nurse sighed and didn't say much. only that she knew this wasn't a very good first day for the boy. for lester, he found out just how cruel the world can be. and for the first time in his young life he begin to feel hate. hate for the boy who targeted him. hatred because he felt weak and venerable.

Lincoln carried him after signing some papers. he went into the class room disturbing a lesson. lamis got up and ran and pressed her body against her father, her face against his rib, her arms wrap around his waist. she wept. lincoln's expression soften and he reached and stroked her by the back of her hair.

"i'm taking my kids home, if that's alright."

the teacher nodded.

"of course. go ahead."

with that he took lamis along. they walked the hallway neither of them spoke. on the way home lincoln picked up happy meals. but lester didn't felt hungry. lamis hugged him the whole way.

"i'm sorry daddy i didn't mean to leave him alone."

lincoln sighed as he glanced at the review mirror.

"it's not you're fault, honey. don't blame yourself."

lamis cradled lester. lester closed his eyes and let her. she always did this when she felt he failed him. but he wasn't mad at her, how could he? she was his sister, a guardian. she once head butt this tub of lard in the face for picking on him at the park.

she always felt responsible for him, no matter what. if lester had to admit one thing, when she came to his rescue, you could hear the touch playing. he felt tired though. he wanted to nap. maybe ...maybe eat a nugget or two...some fries. but that would sting his wound... one thing was for sure, he'll need to see a doctor, or a dentist.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"i dun't wanna GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

lester cried louder and louder and louder.

"you gotta!"

lincoln said firmly.

"WHHHHHHHY!"

Lincoln grunted.

"you missed three days of school, your going!"

lester droped on the floor and became dead weight.

"you think i won't drag your ass?"

lincoln growled. he was sick of his shit. for the past three days he missed school due to fear. lincoln wasn't going to put UP with his shit, not today.

"alright. you want to be a baby"

lincoln grab him and lifted him up with ease. lester thrashed.

"NOO! NOOO! I DUN'T WANNA GO! I DUN'T WANNA GO-OHHHH!"

Lincoln Screamed.

"YOUR FUCKING GOING AND THAT'S FUCKING FINAL!"

he looked at lamis.

"what the hell are YOU STARING AT?!- get to the CAR NOW!"

Lamis obeyed and went outside. lincoln carried the screaming crying, lester. lester didn't want to go back, he didn't want to be outside, didn't want to be with those other kids, didn't want to face the bully. but fate had sealed his doom.

Lincoln sat him down and buckled him in then walked to the drivers deat, sat in and buckled himself before starting the car. he drove the familiar road. his face screwed with anger.

"lester, i know you don't want to go back, i know because of that little asshole. but what did i tell you?"

lester was quiet but then spoke.

"i can't hide from my problems..."

lincoln nodded.

"look...today is gonna be okay..lamis will watch over you. just don't worry"

lester sighed.

the day of school was alright. save for leo who was still there. he had this smile. a knowing smile. he knew lester had fear. he could smell it. and every time lester looked at him, he had nothing but hate for him. the whole day was simple. eat breakfast, learn a lesson, then recess. lester was more aware of his surroundings. lamis stayed close to him this time. lester just sat on the small bench though, no mood to play at all. lamis sat with him, instead of being with her new friends.

"it'll be okat lester."

she said softly with a smile. petting his head. lester closed his eyes and enjoyed the affection. but laughter broke the moment. his eyes snapped and he saw leo. laughing and pointing.

"ew you guys are gay!"

lamis let go of lester's head stood up and walked over and shoved leo.

"go away! we don't want you here!"

leo looked angry and grabbed lamis's hair and pulled, jerking her head to the side. lamis squeaked lester watched. he knew she could take care of herself, he didn't need to worry he didn't

"OW! OW! STOP!"

leo had pulled her to the ground and pinned her head against the grass and he was grabbing hand full of dirt and he turned her head and forced open her mouth. lester watched as this happen. his eyes widen when he realized leo was much stronger than her. a memory sparked in his brain.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FLASHBACK

"What do you do when you see a boy harming a girl?"

lincoln asked, lester sat on his lap. lester was bashful at first, but he thought of what his father asked him. then it became clear.

"fuck'um up"

lincoln laughed at that and shook his head.

"language, lester...heh...this is what i get for letting lynn baby sit you"

he tap lester's nose with a finger.

"but yes, when a bully messes with a girl, or sister, or even your brother lugosi, you need to defend them."

Lester nodded. he understood. he understood plenty. he read the old volumes of superman, the early comics. he remembered a strip where superman just came into an apartment where a mean man was hitting a girl with a belt. and superman grab him and pushed him through a wall.

"like superman!"

lincoln laughed and ruffled his hair.

"that's right. like superman."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lester jumped off the bench and charged towards leo, and tackled him hard. lester felt pain from the impact. but he ignored it. rage filled his young heart. he was mad. mad that leo gave him a chip tooth, mad that leo was still here, mad because he was hurting lamis!

he raised his fist and struck the boy in the forehead, then raised the other and swung it across his cheek. he repeated this action over and over again. left, right, left, right. he had his eyes shut closed. his chubby fists became fists of iron.

lamis got up and ran and grab him. and yanked him off, leo moaned in pain. his face bloody, his lips puffed up. he looked like little black zambo now. when lamis hugged lester her chin on his shoulder she looked at the bully with wide eyes. she blinked and muttered.

"your in so much trouble..."

lester didn't give a shit. when the teachers came they gasped at the scene. leo laid there crying like a ...well like a baby. when asked what happen, lamis explained. the assistant teacher sighed and help leo up. and took him to the nurse. lester looked ashamed and couldn't look at his teacher in the eye. school resumed for the rest of the day,

leo wasn't there anymore. obviously been picked up. however, lester's father did come a few minutes early when they called him about the situation. lincoln looked stone cold, arms crossed as he listen to the teacher's story.

"to be honest, Mr. Loud, normally i don't condone such violence."

she lean forward and whispered.

"but between you and me, that trouble maker was looking for trouble."

lincoln smiled and chuckled.

"the strong silent types are usually the ones who pack a punch."

the teacher giggle but became serious.

"leo won't be coming here anymore. i'll make sure of that. i just hope lester won't make a habit beating up kids in the school yard."

lincoln shook his head.

"he isn't a violent person. sounds to me that kid draw the line when he messed with his sister"

the teacher hummed and nodded. after their conversation, lincoln gestured, while still holding the keys.

"alright, lester the wrecker, let's go home"

lamis stood up and help lester, the two children followed their father out, and into the hall. lester meekly looked up at him. lincoln had a smile and glanced at him, he wrap an arm around his son and pulled him close as they walk, lamis held her father's hand on the right. soon they entered the car. seat belts were buckled, and the car purred like eartha kitt.

"..i hope this is the last time i hear of any trouble"

lincoln said.

"yes daddy"

lamis said. lester licked his lips and just nodded. lincoln smiled and begin to drive.

"regardless, Lester. you became a real man today. not only did you stood up to your bully, you defended you're sister."

lincoln said. lester felt pride in that moment. lamis smiled and lean and hugged lester close and nuzzled his hair. lester blushed as he once again was taking in the affection of his sister. he did feel better. all that anger was gone. he felt good. he felt like a real hero. lincoln reached and clicked on the radio.

lester listen to the tune, it was a familiar one that he knew from time and time again. he closed his eyes and lean haid head on lamis's shoulder he breathed in her lavender scent. and for the first time in three days, felt relaxed, clam and happy. he really didn't listen much to the lyrics. he did know it was sixteen tons by Tennessee Ernie Ford. one thing that did catch his ears before he slowly drifted off to sleep on lamis.

If you see me comin', better step aside

A lotta men didn't, a lotta men died

One fist of iron, the other of steel

If the right one don't a-get you

Then the left one will.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: close to a mother's love

Lincoln sat on his chair. hours of drawing, inking, ready to sent it off to the publisher to some big comic book company. it was really hard work. he was 17 now. he was just about done with school, going to college, and on a side was a freelanced artist. for a comic book company anyway, some fanart-lewd art on the side with his own website. he did commissions to make some extra cash.

the teen stood up and stretched. and groaned. he took a moment to think. lester and lamis, lena and lali were about the same age a few months apart. five years old each. at least he thought. he counted the numbers. 

"lets see...i was thirteen when lali and leda were born a year apart. so five and six...lester and lamis are both five.. and lugosi just turned four..." 

when he figured out the math he took a moment's pause then fell on his seat. his eyes down cast and sighed heavily, pinching the brim of his nose. 

"...just had to get your dick wet, huh lincoln?" 

Lamis was born when luna was seventeen, lester was created by a lab accident when lisa was six, a year later lugosi was born when lucy was just eleven. and yet lali was basically the same age as lester and lamis, while lena was born a year later when leni and lori wanted a baby of their own created with their DNA.

all this confused him and stressed him out to no end. the fact lucy was the youngest really pissed off his father to the point he beat his ass, litterally. luna and luan had to stop the fight. lynn sir wanted him out of the house, so luna took him out of the house for the night to spend at ruth greenwood's house, one of luna's band mates.

all in all what a fucking life to live. his parents merely tolerated them. and lincoln was pretty much just trying to live a life as normal. the only difference was help raising his kids, doing odd jobs, trying to go to college to get a better one to better provide his kids. he wasn't a dead beat lazy shit. no. he own up to his reponsibilties. 

the door open a jar and he looked to see lisa, she was ten now, she wore a lan coat, a new sweater. she was...an early bloomer. ...like seriously, she had big jugs. ten fucking years old and she already surpassed leni. fucking christ. 

"...lincoln." 

she said. 

"i am over worked, and i decided to take a break, can you perhaps make me a-" 

"PB And J sandwhich" 

he raised a finger up, stood up ran a hand over his white hair and walked towards her. 

"i was about to take a break myself." 

a moment's pause then he wrap his arms around her and pulled her close. lisa blushed and submitted to the affection. and laid her head against his chest. and closed her eyes. lately lisa had became more and more affectionate as of late. it was weird at first but... 

"...i hate how you make me feel..." 

lincoln smirked warely. 

"you and everyone else." 

lisa pushed him and walked out. uh-oh. 

"hey common, i'm sorry" 

lisa huffed as she walked down the stairs. 

"you know i'm still getting used to it." 

she muttered. in the living room on the couch was lester, lamis, and lugosi. they were watching a new action cartoon, it was funny how the predator became a cartoon series about a military group working along side a group of predators who spoke english, trying to fight the invading swarm of xenomorphs. lincoln thought it was bad ass, but for the predator and ailen fandom it was utter shit.

go figure. at least the cartoon didn't focus on SJW-Forced LGBT crap that cartoons seem to be doing now adays. so desprate for ratings obviously. Lisa walked into the kitchen while lincoln followed. he placed his hands on her shoulders and kneaded. 

"i love you." 

"so you say" 

lincoln sighed and moved away. he grab a jar of peanut butter and jelly-jam. just as he was making his sandwhich, luna came in dragging, she plop on the chair and dropped her purse. 

"hey luna. long day?"

"been dragging me a dog all fucking day"

lisa then muttered.

"you have children like one"

goddamnit.

"you got something to say, melons?"

luna snarled at her. lisa ignored her and got a glass of root beer.

"no."

luna sighed.

"i'll start dinner soon, why don't you go and take a hot bath?"

lincoln walked over and planted a kiss on luna's lips. luna kissed back and sighed.

"alright little man."

Lisa sighed and waited, watching them as they shared an intimate kiss.

"you do realize eventually you two are going to drift a apart, possibly because of the fact that you two are young and in love, having a baby in the mix will only cause chaos"

luna broke the kiss and glared at her.

"at least we have love, and made love, and created love."

lisa shook her head and pushed her glasses back on the brim of her nose.

"it doesn't matter, sooner or later you will blame him and your own child for holding you back from becoming the violinst you desired to be."

luna (known as pure to some of the sisters) stood up and was ready to kick some ass but lincoln sat her down, their eyes met. luna huffed and looked away, irritated.

lincoln turn, said not a word, finished lisa's sandwhich, and slap it on a paper plate and shoved it towards the brainy sister, she took it, and bit into it, then walked out, lester was in her way, and they bumped. she gave him a glance before walking up the stairs. lester felt a certain dispair. lisa had always been cold, always ignored him.

sure there was moments but those were rare. he felt hurt, rejected. he felt being lifted off and was sitting on a lap. turning his head luna smiled and ran her fingers through his brown hair. he closed his eyes and enjoyed her affection. like a mother should do, something lisa hasn't done for him since the begining of his life.

"..i hate how she treats him."

"i know."

"why do you let her?"

"i kinda hope she-"

"she isn't."

luna rocked the five year old. lester lean on luna's chest and rested, and stared into space. lincoln scratched his head, and sighed. shaking his head understanding luna's anger. lester listen and he just didn't like to hear this. they talked about this alot. they talk about alot of things. often times he would hear luna ask if he regret. he always said no. he saw something between them, something strong. he was five, yes, but he was smart and he was aware. he saw them the same way he saw a disney prince and princess. same with lucy.

his father grab a box of mac and cheese and then a box of shake and bake. with a heavy sigh he set them aside, then walked to the fridge. grabbing some raw chicken. lester watched him, and admired him. a few weeks ago a bully stole bun-bun from lester, and tore the old plush's head off. lester was crying. and before he knew it, he saw his dad come over fast and kicked the bully in the face.

scarping the skin off his nose. luckily it was just them, the bully was at least 13. a lone wolf who thought he could pick on a little kid. well, that big kid was screaming. his father scooped up the plush and lester and ran like fucking hell.

he admired him. because he was strong. he was like superman. superman, it was funny. his dad always tried to get him into ace savvy, but superman? lester liked superman alot. he understood the science behind him, fiction, yes. but he was someone that was like hercules, or a greek god of old. and he squirm his way out of luna's hold and ran and hugged his dad's leg. and squeezed his face pressed against his torso. as if trying to push out all that affectionate love and pouring out into his being. his eyes were shut. he felt his father pet his head.

lugosi came out of nowhere. like the shadow, or batman, to lester's logical thinking. and hugged his father too. lester wasn't a selfish boy. but he just wanted five minutes, five damn minutes to have dad to himself.

"common guys, daddy needs to start looking, grandpa and grandma aren't gonna come til late and i need to make sure we all have something to eat"

lester let go and so did lugosi. lester stared at the pale boy, his bangs barely covering his eyes. he wore a nightmare before christmas long sleeve shirt lugosi stood silent and just watched his father. when lester decided to leave he grab the boy's hand and lead him away, but lugosi fought back and stood firm where he was. he did however, backed away and continue to watch father.

lester just left him there, he walked into the living room where lamis was watching the 2016 ninja turtles out of the shadow. lamis watched, entranced by the muscular turtles. lester knew she had a crush on them. and for a moment he looked at his fat chubby hands. he was... pudgy. and sometimes it bothered him. he wanted to be as strong as superman too. but sometimes he remember the day he knocked the shit out of the bully that messed with him and lamis. he sat next to her, and right away she hugged him close. she was...always clingy towards him. and it felt nice.

lamis pointed.

"raph is hot, but i think leo is even hotter!"

lester question it. they were five. 

"he's a turtle."

lamis grinned.

"he's a baeturtle."

lester sighed, he noticed a tall figure standing there. lucy loud. she wore a lack t-shirt with bela lugosi's dracula, his hands rised up his expression threatening. she also wore sweat pants. and as she walked, there was a sway of her hips, she had cut her hair into shorter bangs, her lips painted black. she walked past and ran a hand over lamis and lester's hair. the smell of her perfume lingered.

lester liked her. she was sweet and motherly just like luna. she got him to read. treasure island, sherlock holmes, the red wall series, and goosebumps. and she always had time to spend not only with her own son, but with him and lamis. he felt a warm feeling. a feeling of being safe, a feeling of love. when compared to lisa who was cold...

"My lord."

he heard her call his father. that was a thing about her, she'd call him her lord, and he'd call her dark angel. that was their thing. father would call luna angel of music, and- lynn suddenly came in and hung her jacket. she strut and picked up lamis and lester like they were nothing and hugged them, and carried them into the kitchen. lester turn his head and saw lucy and lincoln sharing a kiss, lugosi stood and watched.

"hey linc, whats cookin?"

lincoln looked at her and smiled.

"baked chicken and mac and cheese...uh...you need to take it easy on the jog"

he pointed out, as he pointed at lynn's belly. lynn rolled her eyes.

"you expect me to just sit around and become a lazy slob?"

lincoln chuckled rubbing his neck.

"i guess not, but you need to take it easy, you don't want a miscarriage."

lester was bored now and looked at lamis who walk over to his mother. luna hugged the girl with the caramel color hair, and looked at lincoln. 

"we better get get the kids into the dinning room"

lincoln nodded as he just finished putting the tray of lightly breaded chicken.

"yeah go ahead, lester, come over here."

lester did as he was told. whilst luna took lugosi's hand and lead the two children to the dinning room. lincoln got on one knee, and fished something out of his pocket.

"today when i was out for a walk, i found this on the side walk."

he pulled out a tiny metal figurine of superman.

"it was scratched up, so i painted it and used a spray to keep the paint from rubbing off." 

lester stared at the figurine, it was in a flying pose. his eyes sparkle and reached to grab it.

"thank you daddy."

he said softly.

please and thank you was taught to him in an early age. lincoln made sure he had manners, before that, he was a wild boy his first words was 'fuck me' which horrified lincoln, and right infront of grandpa. but now he was ...well...trained not to say such things. he put the metal toy in his pocket then looked at his father, lincoln ruffled his hair.

"alright, go to your brothers and sisters."

he nodded and turned. he paused and looked at his father. there was something in the way his dad moved. the way his shirt was tight against the skin. the way his muscles twitched, and he could just invision his father in a suit of a super hero.

he turned away and walked into the dinning room, ready for dinner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"i still can't believe this." 

Lynn sir muttered as he bit into a trumb stick.

"not this again."

lincoln sighed.

"yes. this again."

lynn sir said. lester knew where this was going. it didn't happen every night, but when it did, he knew the protocal. lester jump off his seat and grab lamis and lugosi's hands and yanked them off their chairs.

"lester, no. it's okay."

lester looked at his father, uncertain.

"dad, please be reasonable."

luna said with dismay.

"we don't want you fighting with lincoln infront of our children"

lucy said. lisa said nothing and ate the mac and cheese.

"some children, it's bad enough you got two of you're sisters pregnant, but lynn too?"

lincoln stab th fork in his chicken.

"i take care of them, i work two jobs, i'm setting myself to go to college, what more do you want?!"

lynn sir stood up and slam his hands at the table.

"they shouldn't exist, most of all, him!"

lester bowed his head fast. lincoln's hands turn into fists.

"...don-"

"YOU'RE ALL DISGUSTING!"

lynn sir yelled.

"do you know how it feels to go to my job of my own eatery, and get asked questions who the father is? are my daughter's sluts?"

lincoln lower his dead.

"lester, go. take your sister and brother away from here."

lamis swallowed hard. she just stood there, lugosi was looking at the ground. and lester tugged, but lamis didn't go. she yank her hand away. she looked upset. really upset. rita reached and touch her husband's shoulder, only for him to shurg it off. he turned his head away and shut his eyes.

"fucking retards."

the room was quiet. save for the soft weeping of lugosi. lamis stared wide eyed. they didn't know what it meant, but they knew it was bad. for lester he knew exactly what it meant. those were fighting words. lincoln was trembling. angry.

"dad...PLEASE!"

he begged him. but the damage was done. lamis was crying. it was soft then it grew louder, she ran off, pushing lester, luna chased after her.

"honey! wait! he didn't mean it!"

lincoln, his father was shaking with rage. and he stared at him, his head turn to lugosi who was like a statue. his head turned again to look at his grandfather. he didn't see the face of regret. lester...felt that familiar rage. the way lamis looked. broken. as if her heart was shattard. his lips tighten. his emotions flared like a rocket. before he knew what he was doing he climb her mother's lap and climb up on the table. and he ran towards his grandfather screaming like a primal little animal. the scene looked like fucking chucky from child's play, the way he bolted. lynn sir was too shock to react when lester jumped him and both fell back. he started hitting lynn sir in his face, nose. his eyes were shut and tears begin to drip. the thoughts of lugosi, lamis, their faces hurt. shamed. self loathing. but the thought of those words 'most of all' he was a mistake. an abomination. he never understood why his grandfather hated him so much. not even his mother was this cruel. but as soon as it begin, lincoln pulled him off. lisa was behind him and looked at lynn sir.

the old man's nose was bleeding.

"get out...of my sight!"

he coughed and tried to get up. lisa reach over but he grab her and shoved her away. she tripped and fell on her ass. rita help lisa up and glared at her husband.

"...thanks for ruining dinner, pops."

lynn spat as she got up and walked out. lucy walked over and picked up lugosi. lester felt bad now, and silently cried. lincoln sighed and rocked him and walked out of the dinning room. lisa followed. lester turned his head away from his father's neck, he stared at lisa over his father's shoulder, and for once she had a sadden expression.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lester laid on a big matress with his sister and brother. they were what used to be leni and lori's room. lucy and luna laid with their children. lisa stood while lincoln sat down. he watched as the faces of his children were in pain. soft sniffles, and sighed could be heard.

"i can't believe lester jump father like that"

lucy said, luna looked shocked.

"he did what?"

"mmhmm. he climb up the table, and rushed him like a bat out of hell and started to punch him in the face. he...he made father's nose bleed."

lester felt that he was in trouble. he teared up, he knew he would get a spanking.

"i'm sorry, i'm sorry..i'm sorry!"

he quickly said, lincoln picked him up and cradled him shhing him and rocking him up and down.

"sshhh...shhh. you didn't do anything wrong."

but it didn't help. he hurt his grandpa. and as much as his grandfather might have hated him, lester loved him. he loved grandma. and grandma seem to show some kindness regardless. lisa stood and watched. she bit her lip as she gazed down, the ten year old girl swallowed thickly and seem to be deep in thought.

"i wish i wasn't made..."

lincoln sucked in a sharp breath. lester shut his eyes. 

"i'm a mistake."

lester trembled and grip his father's shoulders.

"i'm sorry daddy"

lisa drop to her knees and lean against lincoln's back she reached and gently held the back of lester's head. lester's attention was on her now. and lisa who held no emotion (like a vulcan) pressed her forehead against her son's.

"you nor your siblings are a mistake."

lincoln's head turn ever so slightly, his chin brush against lester's hair. even lucy and luna seem to be strucked by her comforting words. it was like hell had frozen over.

"donot let anyone tell you other wise, child unit."

her green eyes stared into the boy's.

"m-mommy?"

lisa wrap her left arm under lincoln's pit and the hand still cup lester's head.

"...normally i donot express emotions or say such...things"

a pause. her eyes shift down and she sighed.

"i love you, lester. and...i...i love you're father."

lester stared in wonderment. lisa swallowed hard and she closed her eyes and stroked his head up and down, she turned her head slightly and pressed her nose against lincoln's cheek. he shivered as the ten year old pecked the corner of her seventeen year old brother.

"i...i love you, lincoln"

her voice trembled, threatening to break. luna reached out for her, lucy placed her hands on luna's shoulders as she watched. her tears flowed for them. and luna, cup her mouth lincoln shifted back so he could look at lisa. and lisa cup her brother's face and begin to pepper kiss his lips. he closed his eyes and allowed this. enjoying the tenderness she gave. lester watched them both. and something inside, moved him. in fact he could hear it.

like an atom bomb falling, whistling in the wind, then it dropped. he heard it explode and he felt a raw emotion filled his whole body. and he had his arms wide open, and he lunged forward and wrap his arms around both his parent's necks and buried his face between them and he cried, and he cried, and he cried so hard his body shook, lincoln begin to sob and hug his boy. lisa freely let the water works flow as well gripping lester's bill nye the science guy t-shirt.

lamis and lugosi watched, tears in their own eyes, tears in luna's and lucy as they watched the rare moment between lisa, lincoln, and their son lester.

lester was happy. her mother...loved him...LOVED HIM. it was what he wanted to hear, needed to hear it from her, not just dad telling him she loved him. but to actually hear it...

lisa drew back and took her glasses off, and wipe her eyes.

"i'm going to bed."

"don't you want to sleep with us? we have a big bed, two if you want to sleep in one of them"

lisa paused, she nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

it was night time. luna and lucy slept on the big matress on the floor with lamis and lugosi. while lisa and lincoln slept on one of their sister's bed. and in between them was lester loud. son of lisa and lincoln. and he was awake and he was sitting and watching lisa sleep.

he wasn't sure how to feel about her. he knew he wanted affection from her, he knew he wanted to be loved, he wanted so much. for a long time it was lucy and luna that gave him that love.

he watched her sleep. he turned his head and looked at his father. he smiled. if father was willing to give her a chance then lester would too. and he looked from side to side. his father...his mother. he reached into the small pocket of his PJ shirt and pulled out the little metal figure of superman. he slowly laid down and held it up.

he was happy. he turned and laid on the left side facing his father, then put the toy under his pillow. and slowly he shut his eyes. a wide smile on his lips. ...if his father was his superman...

maybe his mother could be his wonder woman.

not lois lane. lois was weak and stupid.

superman and wonder woman go together better.

cause they were strong together.

and he wanted his father and mother to be strong together.

because he needed them to be.

he needed them both.

he wanted them to be superwonder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. Chapter 4:over stepping the line

"you barely started school, and you got suspended?"

Lincoln said through clenched teeth.

"how the FUCK do you get suspended on the second day of school?"

lester had his head bowed. he couldn't look him in the eye. his face harden. among them was lisa, and lamis in the living room. the house remain the same save for a few new shelves a new tv, kitchen remodeled.

the ten year old felt the growing pressure of the hard gaze of his father. his chubby hands clenched firm and stared at his brown shoes. he hated being put on the spot, and in front of lamis. and his so called...mother.

"you thought you could lie and not expect me to find out? and why? because you get into fights! who do you think you are? van fucking dam?"

lester muttered harshly under his breath.

"like i give a shit..."

his father glared at him and stepped forward, hands at his hips. he stared down at the boy who glared back. the atmosfere you can cut with a knife. they stood still for a moment.

"what was that? are you talking back to me? you think you have balls now? huh?!"

lincoln's face was getting red. lester knew he was stepping over the line. he didn't know how or when he became who he is now, he was less the boy he was when he was five, more rebellious, angry. angry at that kid that was picking on him.

it seem like the same shit every day, some asshole looks at you and figures you could be a punching bag. and right now, his father was being an asshole and he was the punching bag.

"well, common smart ass! speak up!"

lester's anger was boiling to a point, he glared at his father, who remain the same, tall, muscular. his idol became more of a dictator to him. his mother? hah.

he was smarter than her, and his dad...who produced and created a cartoon...in his spare time, draws his characters from his show, fucking. if only the studio and fans new. lester felt that anger grow more and more until he finally just let it out.

"I SAID I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Lamis flinched, lisa's mouth dropped. they knew lester's attitude was becoming somewhat a problem. but as those words slipped out. lincoln's face fell. lester saw the heart break in his father's eyes. lester teared up, but swiftly turned and sped off into his room. lincoln staggered back, as if he was shot, his eyes became moist. his head lower slowly. he wasn't a bad man. in all his years he tried hard to be a good father. he swallowed thickly, his adam's apple bobbed. he turnd away and like a wounded animal sulked away into the kitchen. he needed a good hard drink.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln drank shit loads. he rarely drank, but these days the dress was on his ass like a gremlin raping you in the ass. cackling and saying 'asspussy nom noms'

okay he was really fucking drunk. and that was one thing luna hated. it reminded her of dad, of course now he was dead, about three years ago. despite it all the old man held no love for his grandkids. treated them like shit. then, it dawned on him. the bullies, his father, lisa's neglect of his son... maybe even himself. maybe those were the reasons why he was turning out to be such an asshole maybe-

"your drinking."

Luna said with displeasure.

"i'm not a drunk."

Luna scoffed.

"you can be, just give it time."

Lincoln rubbed his face.

"i can't have one or serveral drinks once in awhile?"

luna tap her foot. arms crossed. she shook her head.

"you know why he's like this."

Lincoln shook his head. 

"i turn my back for two minutes, luna."

luna snapped.

"he fell all the way into the bottom of the pool!"

Lincoln slam the glass and stood up and turned. he wobbled. and he glared and threw a finger that her before it slump down. 

"and that gives him the excuse to be a little asshole?!"

he hic'uped. and walk forward. luna looked scared he stopped. 

"after all i done, wipping his ass, feeding him, buying him toys..."

he wobbled back and forth.

"and he says he hates me...ME!"

the hurt in his voice, crackling. his emotions breaking down.

"i loved him, i gave him everything..."

he threw his hand up.

"Larry is more respectful than he is! lugosi is more respectful!"

luna frown and looked away, covering her chin with her palm.

"lately you've been treating your children better than him"

lincoln gave her a french wave.

"awh' bullshit!"

she turned her head and glared.

"you coddle lugosi. i seen how you and-"

lincoln snarled.

"awh fuck's sakes-"

"yesterday you bought him the entire set of ninja turtles-"

lincoln rolled his eyes at her.

"because he had a rough week at school, because he made straight A's for once! can't i spoi-"

"and lester was upset! you knew he wanted those star trek figures from mego or whatever you've been treating-"

lincoln stomp his foot.

"BECAUSE HE'S BEEN ACTING LIKE A LITTLE SHIT, LUNA!"

"you always treat lugosi like a princess you always-"

"awh-"

"and you always pick him up and hug him when he's up-"

"awh that's because he's a fucking pussy, okay luna?!"

Lincoln hissed at her.

"jesus christ, i have to rub his back during the lion king, fox and the hound!"

he pinched his temples. and took a deep breath, he glared at luna. she was older now, and she was becoming a famous singer and violinist like she wanted, at age 26, she had been on tour and had just came back home two months ago. while he himself, age 22 had finally made it to the top in becoming a producer of his own show, the shout house.

though it wasn't always peaches and cream. he recently gotten into a battle in court fighting like a savage dog against some jealous cunt who tried to use that METOO# bullshit movment to get him into trouble. why? because her shit show was doing poorly.

something about a fucking furry with a shit life making mistakes, and crap. and it you can only see it in those crappy streaming networks. he knew her when he was younger. infact, she was the one molesting him, grabbing his dick when he was married with children. but the cunt wouldn't stop.

lincoln was a smart fucker though. when she came to him and threaten him, said alot of shit. about how if he didn't submit to her, she'll frame him, how in this day and page women can get away with shit, so long as you look pretty...or suck the judge's dick. but he was smarter than she. oh yes, he recorded the conversation. because of lisa, he had his office in his work place bugged with recording cams, and audio.

but his mind drift after that. he lean against the table, and stared at luna. he said something terrible, didn't he? calling lugosi a pussy... he was just a gentle soul who was sensitive...nothing wrong with that...right? sure, women love that in men, but not all the time. sometimes you have to find a balance in between...relationships were hard. hell they had been with ronnie, stella, and he found himself in the arms of his sisters. the more he thought, the more he realized just how loving they had been.

"i'm sorry...i'm ...it hurts."

lincoln tilt his head. luna stared at him. lincoln did look like a hurt, broken, lost puppy. a click of her tongue she walked over and wrap her arms around his head, pressing his face into her bossoms. lincoln held her waist and begin to break down. luna closed her eyes and begin to stroke his hair.

"if your done with pity party, may i suggest a long over due punishment?"

said lisa in her sweater and labcoat, lincoln sniffled and looked at her. she rolled her eyes at him. as much of a man he is, like all men they are weak and emotional. (and men complain about women being overly sensitive.) luna continued to stroke his turkey tail hair. lisa sighed heavily.

"he needs a spanking."

lincoln sat up straight and turned his head towards the short large breasted chub.

"...a spanking?"

lisa removed her glasses and begin to wipe them with a cloth.

"he's been misbehaving for the last month or two. you haven't given him a proper spanking. and even lamis and lugosi get one from time to time."

lincoln stood up. and looked down at her.

"i can't"

"why?"

"it's barbaric."

"lies."

"it's just-"

"yes?" 

"i don't want to make him feel unloved"

"sometimes children need tough love"

"No." 

"if you don't he'll walk all over you, and lose respect."

"but-"

"children crave it"

"but-" 

"do it lincoln. he's over step the line. be the father he needs show him you demand respect!"

silence.

"she's right. as much as i hate it, he needs to learn he can't be a little shit."

Luna said. lincoln sighed.

"let me sober up first..." 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"why did you say that to him..."

Lugosi question his big brother. lester said nothing and sat on the bed, on his phone.

"answer me."

"fuck you."

Lugosi swallowed and stared at lester.

"it's that girl isn't it?"

"..shut up."

lugosi pressed on.

"she made a fool of you last month, after you pined for her over a year."

lester's eyes turned to narrow slits.

"ever since she played that prank on you, you've been acting like an asshole towards father."

lester turned his head, a deep scrowl on his face.

"your taking it out on him and every-"

lester barked out. 

"GET OUT!"

Lugosi stepped forward.

"news flash, life isn't going to be fair."

"go suck dad's dick!"

"LESTER!"

Lisa said in a disgusted tone. lester turned his head and saw her,15, buxom, chubby, freckles and hair in a bun. smaller glasses, the sweater she wore certainly have her detail. but her face was anything but happy. but what caught his eye was his father.

who towered over him and his younger brother like a titan. the alpha and omega. his face transfixed on lester. lugosi's eyes fell and his body shook. for there in his hand was the belt. black, leather. the dominator. the great equalizer. doom was in that hand.

"...go to your room lugosi."

lugosi obeyed. for he knew he cannot say no. he looked at lester with pity then, creeped away into the darkness as if he were one with the darkness. lester watched then his attention was to his dad. confused at first. but then came to realization.

"your not going to use that on me."

"turn around, against the table. "

"NO!"

Lester refused this, he wasn't a baby. this-this was communism! bullshit! but his father snapped the leather.

"you hate me now, but your gonna thank me."

"fuck you!"

lester was actually scared. never once he got a spanking. he couldn't imagine the pain. but he was out numbered, and out matched in stregth. part of him wanted to rebel, but that part of him, the old part could only follow his father's law. he looked at lisa, but she was no help.

"bend over."

lincoln's voice was deep and traces of anger. lester was shaking and he turned and he undid his belt and pulled down his pants and lean against his desk.

"...this is gonna hurt like a bitch, but you reap what you sow."

lester turned around.

"i'm sorry!"

lincoln grab him and forced him back into position.

"don't cover your hands."

lester swallowed hard and he cried to god. yes, god. the one he thought wasn't real. but when fear was in you, when you can feel the devil biting your ass, you pray. but god was unforgiving too. as if he was looking down at lester and giving him the finger, and saying-

"fuck you, kid. you talk shit, now it's time to pay the piper, you fat lil fuck"

the whooshing and the cracking of leather meeting skin. lester grunted, and moved forward from the impact. pain. god, burning pain.

CRACK!

Fuck, was this what jesus felt when he was wipped by the romans?

CRACK!

jesus help me!

CRACK!

FUCKING GODDAMN SONOFABITCH MOTHERMARY!

CRACK!

his ass was on fire. tears flow like a river and he sobbed hard. he lean against the table.

"i'm sorry! i'm sorry!"

CRACK!

"DADDY PLEASE I'M SORRY!"

Lincoln stopped. and drop the belt. he didn't enjoy this. lisa however simply turned and walked out of the room leaving them in the room. lester's muffled sobs could be heard. outside the room, across from his door was lamis, lugosi laid with her. both knew the punisher had punished the guilty. but they couldn't feel sorry for lester, no. he was acting like a real asshole towards everyone. he deserved what he got. but fucking hell was the loud whips made lamis wanna piss herself.

Lincoln lifted lester's pants up. shakingly, lester turned wipping his eyes with his sleeves, sniffling and crying. lincoln placed his hands at his own hips and stared down at him.

"what do you say?"

lester looked up at him.

"i'm sorry."

"for what?"

"...for being rude...for starting fights..."

"and?"

"for getting suspended..."

"AND?"

"For saying fu-the F word."

"AND?!"

"For saying i hate you..."

lincoln open his arms and lester ran and hugged his father, face pressed against his rock hard abs. he cried, hard and babbled sorries and whimpered and welpt. lincoln's body relaxed and sighed stroking the top of lester's head. he shh'd him, then lifted up the ten year old, lester wrap his arms around his neck and continued to cry against his father's neck. lincoln rocked him like he did when he was a baby. and rubbed his back. he carried him and laid lester on his bed.

he tucked him in, and grab bun-bun, his childhood toy, which became lester's. lester looked away and frown. lincoln felt guilt. but he knew it had to be done. fuck those people who said spanking cause kids to become violent. lester was acting like a shit, and sometimes kids needed a good old fashion beating. on the ass, anyway. lincoln knew never to slap a face. that shit was fucked up. a good swat on the butt was good enough.

"your grounded for two weeks. no tv, no cartoons, no star trek. no internet, no experiments."

lester only nodded.

"i hope you learn that you can't act like that and not think you can't get a punishment."

lester nodded. 

"i love you."

he brushed lester's bangs.

"i know.."

he croaked softly.

"good."

he lean and kissed his son on the forehead.

"...once the suspention is over, your going to work extra hard to get your grades up, and i'm getting lamis to watch over you. no more fights."

he nodded. but lincoln's voice changed from soft to firm.

"i mean it! It suited me once to ignore your attitude, hoping you'd quit your shit."

he stared at lester who looked at him. good. lester was listening... the boy needed to know to fly straight and narrow, no derails...

" all my life i worked hard, and showed you good morals to you, and your siblings because it motivated you kids to think. But today..."

he continued to lecture.

"There will be no more fights, no more attiude from you. There will be no more back talks. There will be none of your CRAP! NONE OF IT!"

he barked loudly. lester flinched at his booming voice. he trembled with fear.

"behave yourself, be a good boy, and you'll be rewarded. Work against me, and I will SPANK you, in front of everyone in the living room. right there."

lester nodded. lincoln sighed and rubbed his face. then he looked at lester and reached the stroke his hair back.

"...think over what you've done. i love you lester...despite what you must think or feel, i love you and i'm glad your in my life."

he rosed up and walked towards the door. he paused and looked at lester.

"good night, son."

lester was quiet.

"good night father."

lincoln nodded, open the door, and closed it, and left.

lester was in silence holding bun bun. he knew he felt he deserved it. rightly so. but there was this hatred he had...mixed with love for his father. one battled the other. until he decided not to be angry anymore. it was illogical. spock wouldn't give into emotions...he needed to learn to control those emotions so this wont happen ever again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5: forgive and forget

(alright just to clear things it up. lincoln's didnt call lester a fat lil shit. lester was just imaginening that is what God is saying to him during the whole situation, since he didn't believe in god. he was thinking if he was real, he be laughing at him, and giving him the finger. and mocking him. baisically.)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a month. lester tone down his agression against school peers, his attitude was still there, but he made an effort to bite his tongue. but fuck sake when someone saw the bruise on his back while he was scratching it.

right away the teachers asked him questions. and as a result they got the guidence counslor.

"are you sure your not being abused? you don't have to be scared, you can tell me"

"no. i got a spanking, that's it"

"but that's abuse, we could call the-"

"No, you won't."

she stared at him, certain he was being abused. but lester knew better. he crossed his arms.

"i misbehaved and i treated my family like shit, it was a long time coming. i deserved it. maybe my father didn't know his own strength, but i assure you, he isn't abusing me."

she nodded slowly. but lester wasn't done, he stood up and pointed at her.

"and if you bring the child protective services to my home i will deny it, you realize those people do more damage than good?"

she open her mouth but lester cut her off.

"my father is a good man, he worked his fingers to the bone to provide for me. the one time he spanked me and you act like he commited murder!"

he hated her. he hated people. he hated people who were brainless, stupid, sensitive, and assuming shit when they don't even know the whole story. in his mind she was a fucking retard like everyone else. even the mentally disabled were smarter than this cunt.

"okay, so if you say that your not being abused-"

"i'm not. not every parent who spanks you is a monster."

she nodded and sighed and decided not to push it.

"i swear to god if you do call them-"

she raised her hands.

"i wont."

"they ruin familes than protecting children."

he hissed. he bared his teeth, saliva spat out.

"i get it! jesus kid, for a ten your old you act like you're forty."

oh, he hated her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln was at work, and watching the actresses record their lines. in this day and age, incest was acceptible as it was for being gay. right now, he watched as the actress was saying her lines, playing the character, shela Loud.

"...bro."

she said that mimic your typical rocker girl.

"the truth is that love letter was from me."

lincoln had to push for this to happen. it wasn't easy. but he made history. the real kicker was the main character's parents not only being gay, but they were brothers. alot of parents were fucking pissed, even the gay community wanted him fired. but ever since he beat the cunt who tried to use the metoo shit on him, he turn the tables. now women who threaten or molested men were under hot water. fucking victory for men opressed by dominate women.

but seriously, he didn't like women. except his sisters. he trusted them more than any strange woman on the street. he kept his hands away from them for fear they try to do some fucking bullshit on him. he shook his head and sighed. listening to the lines. it was the boy's next line. he was the new voice for the character sawyer shout. which will last like two seasons before the kid's voice cracked.

"really shela?..wow.."

"i know dude, but i care about you all that much"

lincoln thought back on the spanking. he ... he hated himself. sure, he would grab his kids if they was bad, have him on his lap, swat their ass with a firm hand. but... lester wasn't used to that. he rarely got that bad a punishment. now he felt that he strained his relationship... he thought of buying him something.. but would that be enough?

he felt no, but it was a start. lincoln was just raised to be spanked. kids today needed abit of control. granted, he didn't go wild. his dad would spank him, but only if he really-really-really fucked up.

like getting leni pregnant.

huh.

okay...his dad didn't spank him.

he beat the living hell out of him.

but lincoln didn't do that to lester, sure it was barbaric. frown upon by pussy parents, and anyone who deem it too cruel. but fuck them, he convinced himself it wasn't a be all end all solution. he send lugosi to the corner when he acted bad. the one time he spanked him was when he painted the hall way black and...god it was amess, all over the carpet and shit...

he pinched his temples. the fucking guilt was getting to him. he was just trying to be a good father. but damnit, lisa just had to push him. and why should she have any saying ? she barely took care of his child. he was the one who did the grunt work. fuck lisa. if lester hated him forever it was lisa's fault.

"alright...i don't see any harm in dating my own sister"

said the boy voice actor.

"..you mean...?"

"yeah i want to give you a chance"

"dude, bro...sawyer.."

her voice was emotional, joyful.

bingo. when it'll air this valentine's day. it'll be the first cartoon to have an incest-sexual kiss. the LGBT community that condamned him for making incest mainstream can lick his asshole. for years he was looked upon with hate and discrimination.

this was one big fuck you to them, and the christians, and the muslims, and the republicans who shot down and hated the incest community. thank god lisa's serum was marketed to prevent deformities and retardation, other wise incest-sexuals wouldn't get a chance to marry.

by the end of the day though, he went to target and the first thing he did was buy the mego figures, eight inch dolls that was well known in the 70's. they returned with new figures in that same style

and lincoln bought lester a new playset space bridge, sulu and chevok, scotty, uhura, spock, bones, kirk in the green uniform. yeah, he was gonna spoil him. but he needed some spoiling. the kid had been ranking up in grades and his attitude had improved. and showed him respect like he used too when he was a child.

but guilt was always festering in his soul. and he knew he would never hit his son again...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lester knew his father. he wasn't violent. unless you crossed him. but the more he thought the more he came to reailze how his mother may have been the cause of it. while logic did tell him the spanking would have happen regardless., lester found reason to blame her anyway.

she was never a good mother to begin with. but it dawn on him. he was a rude bastard. a few weeks ago he told off lucy. and while lugosi, his brother wasn't a violent child, he knew when he saw someone who wanted to beat his ass. he stepped on lugosi's toes. the way he stood shaking, breathing hard. murder in his eyes. lester wasn't thinking. and he knew lugosi would have mauled him. for lugosi was a loyal boy. like a norman bates type child.

he realized he was rude to luna too. and with this realisations he knew that they didn't deserve his toxic, lisa did. he sighed and rubbed his left eye real good. itch, itch. ahhh. lester paused when his dad's car pulled up. lincoln open the passanger door, lester walked and climbed in, closing the door.

"how was school."

"fine."

"cool."

a pause and lester waited for his dad to start the car. he nudged him, and he looked at his father, he raised a brow, as his father looked at him, then down, then at him. lester tilt his head and looked down at a target bag. curious he reached and grab it and pulled it to his lap, as he open the bag his eyes couldn't get any fucking bigger! Mego star trek!

(google star trek mego)

he pulled out a spock, then he looked down. no, his eyes wasn't lying. the whole crew was here! and the enterprise bridge ... his head turned and stared at his dad in astonishment.

"...you've improved with your grades."

he blinked.

"you have also improved with your attitude."

lester tighten his lip. the urge to hug him, hell even kiss his cheek. fuck, his father was...he was... ...and he told him he hate him. his head lowered as he replayed his shitty attitude towards him and everyone.

"i don't deserve this..."

he drop the bag. lincoln was taken by surprised by this

"lester, i know i've been hard on you, but i'll ease up"

lester shook his head. lincoln sighed and started the car and begin to drive. for a long time there was silence. lincoln gazed at him every now and then. then he got an idea and decided to lure him in.

"wanna watch star trek?"

lester sighed.

"i..i.."

lincoln placed a hand on his shoulder and squeeze.

"i forgive you."

lester sighed harder.

"but can i forgive myself?"

lincoln shook his head and sighed.

"it wasn't right, what i done."

lester sighed.

"i had it coming."

lincoln shot back.

"i over did it!"

lester's lips tighten.

"i'm at fault, i pushed you to it."

lincoln sighed angrily.

"i shouldn't have let lisa convinced me, i could have just talked it out."

so it was true. his mother did instigated him to do it.

"i would have told you off."

the car stopped at a red light, lincoln turned his head, looking at the boy. lester's face looked greasy...hell, his hair looked like shit. and could smell that he hadn't bathed this morning.

"listen, lester...your a good kid, but if this has to deal with a bully, you need to tell me"

he placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"you can tell me, buddy. if there's someone bugging you, just tell me."

lincoln wondered if he was doing it right, or being too forward. but he could tell something was bugging him. he only regret that he didn't ask sooner. he knew when lester was hurting. after all, when he had that break up with stell-it hit him then. lester saw the look in his father's face. realisation. he turned his head and sighed.

"it's a girl isn't it?"

lester cursed under his breath but said nothing. but he felt his father's eyes on him he let out a breath through his nose. and muttered to him-

"i liked a girl for over a year so one day i got clean up, comb my hair, wore my kackies, my best button up green forest shirt...and i confronted her as gently as possible. she said yes-"

lincoln grinned wide. he remembered that day, he didn't question the sudden change in his apperence, figuring it was just a day he wanted to look nice. still, his boy was growing up!

"that's great!"

"but-"

uh-oh.

"she played me for a fool and used me for a nasty prank."

lincoln's face fell into sorrow. god...fucking...damnit! they were both startled by a honk and lincoln drove forward. silence befell both the two louds. his mind buzzed with thought.

"i'm sorry..."

lester sighed heavily.

"so am i. i've taken my anger out on everyone, and you."

he looked at his chubby hands. the memories were fresh. he was waiting for her after school. when it was long wait. but when she did come, she came with her pack of hyena's and they started laughing at him, calling him names, mocking, teasing. she said she would never date such a fat short ugly guy like him. they poked fun of his looks, his comb hair, calling him a faggot. that only a fag would pork him. he ran off, and he cried angrily. he hated her, hated them. most of all, he hated himself for ever thinking she would love him. that anyone would love him!

"...i've been through heart break"

lester grunted.

"you were never made fun of"

lincoln continued to drive. his face harden into an angry scrowl.

"Fuck them, lester. people like that will get what's coming to them, don't worry about it."

lester only nodded.

"you'll find someone who'll love you for who you are."

lester chuckled darkly.

"like my sister?"

lincoln face fell. lester cleared his throat.

"...sorry"

lincoln turned a corner.

"i was in love with a girl name stella, but she was abit abusive...sure things were great at the start, but it soured...and i was angry, hurt. i hated women...i wanted to do nothing with them"

he admitted, lester listened.

"luna, lucy comfort me...i won't lie...i feel like a real shit for allowing my loneliness to corrupt my relationship with my sisters, but the way they held me, comfort me, kissed me...i...i just wanted to be loved, and i trusted them."

lester heard the hurt in his voice, the disgust. lester sighed heavily is hands drop on his lap. he tilt his head and licked his dry lips. he tried to put himself in his father's shoes. by thinking of that cunt, and imgaine himself with lamis if it went down that road...

"it's alright to love them"

he whispered.

"...yes you were weak and you allowed yourself to go down a path of...incest"

lincoln's heart shuttered with acheing pain.

"but...i guess i wouldn't blame you. after all...aunt luna, lucy, lynn, lori and leni..."

a pause.

"...it's like you said, you trusted them. and in your weakness you gave into something...unnatural and yet...beautiful at the same time..."

he was only ten and he talked like a grown up. but then lincoln always did talk to his kids like a grown up. he knew they were smart and could understand.

"...i've been trying to love your mother the same way but she hasn't shown much affection...on rare occasions yes but-"

lester snarled.

"fuck her!"

lincoln looked his way with shock, lester's hands turn to fists.

"she cares not for me, my real mother is luna or lucy and even lynn!"

lester remembered the times they took care of him, babied him, loved him gave him something lisa couldn't give. and all he ever wanted was his mother's praise, acceptence!

"i hate her so...MUCH!"

lincoln stopped at the drive way and he unbuckled his seat belt and he turn his waist to face his son he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"she loves you! she just has trouble showing emotions, you dont know the good things she said about you."

lester swatted his hand and his rage was out,. and shouted!

"FUCK HER! SHE ISN'T MY MOTHER! STOP ACTING LIKE SHE'S A MISUNDERSTOOD CREATURE!"

Lincoln was taken back by his out burst. seeing hot angry tears in his son's eyes.

"SHE RARELY SHOWED ME LOVE! AND WHEN SHE DOES, IT'S ONLY FOR A SMALL MOMENT!"

He growled like a pissed off badger.

"I CRAVE MORE, I WANT HER TO LOVE ME, NOT LOOK AT ME, AND ROLL HER EYES AT ME!"

he continued to rant.

"ALL MY LIFE I'VE KNOWN HER SHE IS THIS COLD UNFEELING BITCH!"

lincoln tried to hug him but lester wouldn't allow it.

"YOU SHOW ME MORE LOVE! YOU MADE ME FEEL I BELONG!"

his tears came heavier, his words cracking, as he begin to babble. he was breaking down. and he lean forward and drop his weight on lincoln and the man hugged him tight.

"why doesn't she love me?"

his body shook and his fat little fingers grip his father's shirt, and pulled. lincoln rested his chin on his head and shut his eyes tight. his own tears fell. lester was sobbing, his words didn't make sense except 'why's' and 'i hate her'

lincoln knew he had to talk to lisa about this... lester, on the other hand kept thinking how horrible he had been to luna, lucy, his siblings...but most of all...his father. the one who clothed him, bought him toys, comfort him when he had a nightmare,

he defended him when someone made fun of him, his father showed compassion, love, and even pride. and always picked him up when he was down. and always reminded him that no matter what, lester was his son, he was his bundle of joy. these thoughts made him cry harder.

he didn't hate his father. far from it. it was his mother who he hated. his mother that deserved to get all his raging distain and hatred! his father was a saint, a snow hair white angel...

lincoln held his shoulders and pushed him back slightly. a rough hand cup lester's cheek, and brushed a tear from his chubby face. lincoln looked at him with nothing but fatherly love. lester stared at him. he swallowed, and decided that he would never say a hurtful word towards his father from then on...

"common, i'll make you some beefaroni."

lester's stomach growled in agreement.

"alright."

lester grab his bag of star trek figures and the playset. the two got out of the car and entered the house.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When you're weary

Feeling small

When tears are in your eyes

I will dry them all

I'm on your side

When times get rough

And friends just can't be found

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

lester ate big mouth full of beefaroni.

he had set the bridge playset up, and the crew of the enterprise set up as well. on the TV he watched star trek, the one where kirk had to fight the gorn. his father sat with a can of apple soda and eating a meat ball sub.

peace was restored within the two males. and lester was content and happy. lamis came and sat down with them and smiled at lester, happy to see that he was more calm and collected.

lincoln looked at his watch.

"i'm gonna go to my office to some work."

he got up, and stretched, before ruffling his hair.

"take it easy brainiac."

lincoln said with a smile, knowing full well of the superman referance. and as he left, lamis watched before he turn the corner into the other room. lamis lean close and lester was aware of her the moment she lean on him.

"lugosi told me about the girl you liked."

goddamnit, lugosi...

"i'm sorry"

lester ignored her and put another mouth full of beef-fucking-roni. she wipe the corner of his cheek that was dirty. lester stiffen. ...fuck she isn't doing what she think he think she doing...?

"she was nothing but a redneck hick trash anyway. you could do better"

lester looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"like who?"

lamis grinned like a cat.

"like me."

lester raised a brow.

"wha-"

she kissed his lips. soft, but quick. he looked at her with large eyes of astonishment. she grinned and stood up.

"i'm gonna go, got myself some tea and i'm gonna eat myself some pizza rolls in my room, and listen to some jazz while i do some home work."

she smiled, she wore a manowar t-shirt, baggy jeans, that...neck collar with that peace sign hanging off it. lester noticed that, and more. her caramel hair, her light blue eyes, that freckled face on light pale skin. she turned and walked towards the stairs, a moment's pause.

"i really could use some help with my math homework."

she said with a bashful face. was she...

"okay."

lester said softly. she went up the stairs, he stared into space. logic told him not to go down his father's path. but his heart yern for her affection, to know what it's like to feel loved by a girl...but most of all...he wanted her to kiss him, longer, fuller, uncut. ...his lips tingled. he looked at his meal then drop the spoon. he looked at his toys. they were bad ass.

but right now...the heart was calling. he turned off the tv, then he walked towards the stairs. looking up he was pondering if he should cross the boundaries. to cest, or not to cest, that is the question, to go down the same road as his father, or to break away the mold and ... awh fuck it! he went up the stairs.

and for once, he understood why his father did what he did with his sisters. lamis is if not the most caring girl he ever known. she watched over him, and he watched over her. there was certain trust, and while they didn't have alot in common they always kept each other in good company. it was this reason why he decided to see what might happen. for better or for worse... at least he wouldn't feel alone today...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Look around you, look up here

Take time to make time, make time to be there

Look around, be a part

Feel for the winter, but don't have a cold heart

And I love you best

You're not like the rest

You're there when I need you

You're there when I need

I'm gonna need you

A long time ago I had a lady to love

She made me think of things I never thought of

Now she's gone and I'm on my own

A love song has come into my mind

A love song, it was there all the time

So, lady, let me take a look at you now

You're there on the dance floor making me want you somehow

Oh, lady, I think it's only fair I should say to you

Don't be thinking that I don't want you, 'cause maybe I do.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
TO BE CONTINUED.


	6. Chapter 6: reminiscing

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now as the years roll on

Each time we hear our favorite song

The memories come along

Older times we're missing

Spending the hours reminiscing

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lester was modtoring a screen as he sat on his chair. his glazed eyes stared at a child who looked like some rock star wannabe. he sometimes watch him or the others. he had placed cams in the other universe.

studying them, witnessing the less than wholesome family, he dub sinkids. because they were, sinful. fucking their father, mothers, aunts, it made him want to puke up his lunch. why he watch them he didn't know why.

but he watched as the one called lemy was arguing with his father. lemy's father, the less than wholesome version of lincoln loud. and now? now the deviant version of lincoln is pinning the one called lemy as he forced himself upon him, ripping lemy's pants. the boy tried to fight, but he couldn't fight fate.

Lester sipped his soda as he continued to watch the rape scene. his body jerked up as he grunted a laugh. as the lemy was being raped. raped by his own father. lester chuckled shaking his head, he reached and turned off the moditor. he turned his chair around and begin to ponder. he turned his head to the side, staring at a photo.

he got up off the chair and walked over to the photo, it was himself, his mother and his father. his version in his universe. unlike the sinkid's version, this one was muscular, his eyes full of stress from years of working and providing for his family, his siblings. he picked up the family framed picture.

" at least your more a man than the one i discovered. at least you aren't a rapist and a pedophile."

he set the frame down and turned. only to be startled by a figure standing at his door way. it was lamis, his sister, cousin, whatever. she was also his girlfriend. the irony. they were both fourteen now, he lost his virginity to her when they were eleven.

time had a thing of passing by and boy did she had a nice body. flat chested, but her big butt made up for it. she stood arms crossed and she gestured.

"i ordered some pizza's. lugosi and larry are in the living room"

it was a friday night, and lester and lamis were baby sitting while their father took lucy, luna, and lisa out for a date, leaving lester and lamis in charge. larry wanted to spend the night with lugosi though. so lori and leni dropped him off for the night.

"alright,"

he rose up off his seat, he wore a simple green sweater vest, which looked like something doug funnie would wear. and he wore baggy brown pants, and green socks. he walked over to the punkish girl and gave her a kiss on the lips. both came out of the room which used to be lisa and lily's room, which became lester's.

upon coming down stairs he witness something fucking disgustingly gay. like queerest shit he ever saw. there sat larry ten years old, with lugosi who was eleven both, wearing one-suit pj's with hoodies with ears and manes of my little pony, larry wore twilight sparkle, while lugosi wore rainbow dash.

"...what the fuck..."

both young boys turned their heads. lester swallowed hard. for in this day and age my little pony friendship is magic was not only the most popular show back in 2012 to 2019, but it remain to be one of the best shows ever created for it's time. now it reached the same nostalgic view for the kids who watched it back then who are either in their 20 or 30's. the brony fandom passed the torch. MLPFIM is basically what G1 transformers was to kids back in 84. and lucy was known for her love for the series. his father took the full grunt of being made fun of to spare her from being picked on. that was the kind of man his father was.

unfortunately it bled over to lugosi and now he had a partner ...lester was among the new brony generation... he pinched his temples. and he grunted out with displeasure.

"you two look like a bunch of faggot furries!"

lamis wacked him over the head. he stiffen and turned his head slowly. you could hear the rusty creek of an old door. as he glared at her with a look of someone who was about to kill.

"leave them alone, they're just trying to have a good time."

On the TV they were watching spike at my service. lugosi turned his head back and he said, mostly to larry.

"i ship applespike."

he said in a monotone voice.

"but sparity is cannon"

larry said. lugosi shurged.

"she's still better suited for him." 

larry waved a hand. that was kinda gay... 

"awh go sit on it!"

larry liked to watch happy days. the kid was like the purest of the pure. raised like someone from the 1950's. lester just stared at the two and grumbled. and ran a hand over his brown hair. just then the door bell rang, lester looked at lamis, who gave him the thumbs up, she pulled out her cash and walked to the door and open it. it was Clyde mc-fuckin' bride.

Lamis frown at him and raised a brow. the man was the same age as his father, twenty six. only unlike his father, he was skinny, had a beer belly, a turd looking mustache and balding. he wore a stain yellow botton up shirt, and the same thick glasses from when he was a kid. he was the very image of a virgin loser. and he smelled like eggs. like, rotten eggs. fucking shit.

"what is it Mr. mcbride?"

clyde scratched the top of his bald head and looked nervous.

"your father told me to check on you."

lester peered from the corner of the door frame.

"last i heard they put a restraining order to stay away from aunt lori and his children."

clyde was sweating now. lamis raised a brow at him and suddenly got the feeling he was up to something...

"o-oh? i didn't know that?"

lester pushed lamis out of his way and grab the door to shut, but clyde moved forward and forced himself in.

"i-i-i just want to talk to larry, okay?"

lester teeth grit hard and realize this was a fucking home invastion. damnit.

"No!"

"common, man! i just want to be his fath-i mean talk to him, i-"

lester pulled a taser and jammed it into clyde's neck. usually the voltage was normal, it stung and irritated you, but lester had it set to a higher voltage, to the point it hurt more than normal. clyde jerked back and forth in pain and stepped back

"OW! YOU LITTLE FAT FUCKE-"

lester shut the door and locked it. he turned but the door bell rang, he growled and reached for his taser, he open the door fast- the pizza man stood with that said, pizza.

"that'll be 15:99"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

the evening continued with the four just finishing watching the my little pony movie. pizza was had. bread sticks. can of mountain dew pitch black. Lester got up off the couch.

"alright, my turn."

Larry groaned.

"oh, no. are we going to watch the wrath of kahn? or those crappy reboot movies?"

lester glared and reached for the wall of DVD'S, and pulled out lord of the rings.

"Aunt Luna got him into lord of the rings."

lugosi said, as he looked at larry who had light yellow hair.

"it happen last month, aunt luna finished her tour around the world being a singer and violinist. then she just grab him and sat him down and popped the DVD"

Lester rolled his eyes and took out the mlp movie dvd, before poping in the fellowship.

"well forgive me if aunt luna wanted to bond with me"

lugosi tilt his head.

"it's dad's favorite. you and dad and aunt luna watched a movie every night including the hobbit"

lugosi commented.

"yeah, hey. do you hate the hobbit?"

lester sighed and walked to the couch.

"it was lack luster, but it's a good movie. it could have been better if the studio's weren't greedy"

he crossed his arms. the movie played and the four children watched, half way into the film lamis notice car lights. she slap lester's arm.

"dude, they're back"

lester sighed.

"so they are."

lester could hear singing...slur...and singing...that could only mean one...thing...

the door unlocked and swung right open, staggering forward was lincoln, his dad. with luna around his right arm, and lisa, on his left, yes. his mother. all three, shit faced drunk. lucy of course was the sober driver. Luna sang out leaning on her man. she reach and grope lisa's tit. lisa didn't seem to care and just had a squiggly smile.

"We've gotta hold on to what we've got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot. For love we'll give it a shot."

the three begin to chrous singing loud like drunken idiots. but BOY did they have fun.

"Whooooaaaa, we're half-way there! Whoooooaaaaaa, livin' on a prayer! Take my hand, we'll make it. I swear! Whoa, livin' on a prayer!"

lisa nuzzled her face against lincoln's neck pawing and kneading his shirt. luna continued to play with lisa's breast but then switch and grope lincoln crotch.

"we..wee...wee sh-should go up the stairs..an-and fuuh...fuuh..have sexual intercourse"

lisa said drunkenly. lincoln licked his chip tooth. as he grab luna's ass, leaning on lisa.

"..buhh-buhh...uhh..wait..wait...n-no...kids are somewhere..."

Lester sighed heavily and rubbed his face. larry wasn't used to seeing his dad drunk so it scared him a little. lugosi just stared. his mother sighed. shaking her head.

"i envy them."

she said.

"i don't."

lester said, lisa, turned her head and lester stared hatefully at her. she let go of lincoln and walked, stumbled and continued to move towards her son.

"lessshhhtterrrr"

she slurred and plop herself right next to him. the nineteen year old wrap her arms around him and hugged the living shit out of him. as her hand petted and stroked his dirty brown hair.

"i nevah...tell you thisss anough...but i lovethhh youthhhh"

she cup his face. lester flinched at the stench of bourbon. she pepper kissed his face and pressed her thumbs against his masculine chubby face.

"i'm a shit."

she muttered.

"i'm ALLLLWAAAAYYSS tooo bussssyy"

she patted his cheek with her palm.

"but you know...youknow...youknowyouknowyouknow...youse...youse is surperior...everything else i made is..is fucking horse shit."

she pulled him again into a hug rocking back and forth., lester looked like pissed off cat. lincoln walked over and fell, then crawled and laid his head on lisa's lap. lucy sighed and walked over

"come on you three"

she gestured to lamis, lugosi, and larry.

"let's take you to bed for the night."

they did as told, once they were gone luna came over and sat on lester's right. he was now sandwiched between them. lisa was muttering how great he was, how perfect, and how sorry she was. Lester knew one thing about one who was drunk. they say they show their true colors. and while he was disgusted by all of this. apart of him wanted to believe her. if just a bit.

the door bell rang and the ramming of the door. Lincoln staggered up and walked over towards the door. there in front was clyde. angry. he pushed him back.

"get out of my way, i want to see Larry!"

Lincoln looked at him dumbly. but then his thought processor kicked in.

"your not suppose to come near my son, court order!"

clyde shoved him, causing lincoln to stagger back. lester watched this and knew what was about to happen before it even begin. lincoln charged forward his arm spread out and clyde collided with that said, arm, fall him down hard.

lincoln stood, then drop forward, giving clyde an elbow drop like macho man randy fucking savage. he then picked up clyde and begin slapping his face back and forth like the bitch he was.

"stay."

slap.

"away"

slapslap

"from my family"

slapslapslap.

"you fucking rapist!"

lincoln knee'd clyde in the crotch then lifted him up by his shirt and actually tossed him out of the house like you see in cartoons. after which he slam the door. luna came over to lincoln and started making out with him.

"god, luv, i love it when you beat up that nigga"

lester flinched at that, he turned when he heard lisa's scoring. she laid there passed out. her large tits sagged to the side. sighing lester felt it was time to retreat.

luna and lincoln begin making out hotly, moaning and groping each other. lester quickly begin to walk up the stairs luna squealed. lester ran faster. sweating bullets. his father roared like an animal. he turned the corner.

he heard his aunt cry out 'shag me all night long babaaaaay!' he shut the door and locked it. he lean against the door and wipe the sweat off his brow. he sighed and walked over to the small fridge and open it, taking a can of brisk tea and cracking it open. he walked over to his computer, and switched on the monitor.

the first thing he saw was the blonde loan having a mental break down. naked and curled. he sighed. usually he laugh but this, he knew she was a child of sexual abuse by some fucker their lori dated. he can only guess the rat version of his father must have fucked her, and triggered bad memories.

getting sick of this freak show he turned the dial and switched to another universe. there he was witnessing a black version of his aunt luna. punk and with a Mohawk with L letters shaved on each side of her skull. Lester knew of this universe where lincoln, a white boy was adopted by a black family known as the louds.

Lester sipped the tea and watched as the black version of the punk girl was pepper kissing lincoln's throat, lincoln the young boy had a drunk look and was shaking. obviously this was the first encounter. by the looks of it, lincoln wasn't used to it. the 12 year old was panting and lightly touching her shoulders. black luna went down...further and further. lincoln's face turn to absolute bliss. lester changed the dial again.

bunny version of his father humping away at a bunny version of lynn while the girls wait their turn. dial was turned. a universe where lincoln had a normal life with ronnie, dial turned, a universe where it's only lori and lincoln, dial turned, lincoln getting involved with his brothers, ends up pregnant each time to give birth to genderbend versions of his sisters and brothers-even...he stared, seeing a girl version of himself getting rutted by a boy version of lamis. he blushed and turned the dial again!

to a universe half the family was killed in a car accident that lead to luna and lincoln falling in love, dial turned, jason voorhees slaughtering the loud family. luan and lincoln falling in love and running away.

he turned it again, rita killing one of his aunts -yander shit. he flipped the switches skipping through the dimentions til he stopped at one. the prime universe. and even then, it was fucked up. savino molested the child star who played lincoln loud whom had a secret relationship with the teenager who played luna. he finally turned it off. and slam his can on the desk.

"There is nothin' safe in this world And there's nothin' sure in this world And there's nothin' pure in this world"

he ran a hand through his hair. he realized he was qouting lyrics just like his aunt luna. lately, her friend ruth greenwood was slowly getting her into rock n roll. slowly. jazz and classical was still her thing. while lamis was full on rocker.

he heard a knock on his door. he paused and got up off his chair, he walked over and unlocked it and open just a crack. he looked at the face of larry. who, was still wearing that ridiculous my little pony jammies. he rolled his eyes.

"what do you want?"

"can i come in? i wanna talk to you."

he stared at him, and rolled his eyes once again.

"fine, make it quick."

he open the door and let the ten year old slipped in...lester took note he was holding an applejack plush... jesus christ, did his aunts baby him. he was certain that his father out gre-then he remember ace savvy...but even ace savvy was less queer. he shut the door and walked past the boy with a loud sniff and plop on his chair, leaning against the pillow that support his back.

"well?"

Larry was quiet, before he decided to speak.

"...why do you and your mother don't talk much?"

Lester stared.

"mother...?"

he lean forward, bowing his head, his bangs hiding his face he shook his head slowly. before raising his head up. larry saw the dark circles under lester's eyes. they glazed over, a deep sneer on his lips.

"i have no mother."

he said in a deep monotone voice.

"ignored, despised, living like an animal!"

he spat with disdain. Larry back up abit. scared. never noticing before that Lester had an accent. it sounded Romanian, like that Bela Lugosi actor. - Lester narrowed his eyes hatefully at the young boy as he recalled the vivid memories where lisa was missing half the time over his young life. that anger only seem to fester.

"my father is my mother."

he admitted to the boy.

"luna is my mother, lucy, lynn."

he sat up. and his eyes were hard and unforgiving.

"But I will show my mother that i will be far superior to her! i will perfect my own race of people. A race of atomic supermen which will conquer the world! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

he had a crooked smile. larry saw past that look of madness. maybe he was just a good boy. maybe he saw past lester's insecurities whatever the case larry walked up, lester stiffen, larry lean and hugged him tightly.

"...it must be terrible not to be loved by your own mother."

where did this little shit had the gull to say such things to him?

"my mom said she never did like how you were mistreated. she said if it weren't for dad you'd turn out badly."

lester's eyes refused to produce tears to the point his eyeballs hurt.

"what do you know, dad barely spends time with you or the others...he's always at work..."

larry let go and lean back and stared at lester.

"he always makes the effort to visit me and my sisters, and every one else each weekend."

he said truly.

"sometimes he'll have all of us together. he makes time"

Lester sighed heavily shaking his head. the boy was too pure for this world.

"dad loves you, you know."

Lester stared with a grumpy expression.

"he says that alot when he's at my house. he says your smart and you'll become somebody. says your the greatest miricle of his life."

Lester's mouth hung open slowly.

"he said that when you were born he was scared he'll screw up and you would hate him."

Larry pulled something out of his pocket.

"i found this small photo in the yard. he must have dropped it on our last visit."

larry handed it to lester. lester looked down and slowly took the photos. it was a long photo, like that from those photo booths. something struck him. not since...he didn't know. it was his dad, and mother holding him and only him. father, mother, and son. he was around eleven at the time. he remembered.

father was dressed in an orange sweater, his mother, green and he himself wore a sweater only his was a dark shade of orange. his eyes watered. as memories of his mother and father watching him as he rode the carousel.

he remembered them holding hands, looking at each other with love. his dad was twenty three, his mother sixteen. he remembered the puppet show, the funnel cake, the hot dog he sat between his parents. he grip the photos he remembered when they entered the photo booth. large tear drops fell staining it. he looked up when he heard the door closed.

for a long time he sat there as he replayed the day he had with them he placed the photo on his desk and got up. he stopped. he remembered his father and luna were fucking. still he ventured out of his room and walked out and down the stairs. they were gone.

he turned his head and saw his mother sleeping on the couch. snoring ever so softly. he walked over slowly towards her til he stood right next to her. he watched her sleep.

her mouth was wide open, she laid curled a blanket was over her even a pillow tucked under her head...they must have stopped to make she was comfortable before they went up stairs. even in their wild horny pursuit of carnal flesh, they stopped to think about their family...

he watched her for what felt like eternity he hated her. but a small part loved her. that day they had together like a real family. no lamis, no lugosi, no lena, lali, or larry. no leela no one but them and only them. ... father did make an effort to show his love towards his children. he wasn't a dead beat looser. he worked hard but his mother...?

she showed some effort of her own. but not enough. not enough for lester to truly see her as his mother. still, in her drunken state she said she loved him. and for once in his young life he allowed himself to feel loved by her, even if she would forget it by morning.

he removed his shoes then his pants leaving him in his superman boxers. he uncovered her and laid between her and the corner of the couch. he laid his head on her left breast using it like a pillow. his eyes sadden. what he really wanted, what he'll always want as he slowly drift to sleep was his mother's love. before he passed out to dream land, he pretended she cared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7: dysfunction

imma say all the words inside my head

I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh-ooh

The way that things have been, oh-ooh

Second thing second

Don't you tell me what you think that I can be

I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh-ooh

The master of my sea, oh-ooh

I was broken from a young age

Taking my soul into the masses

Write down my poems for the few

That looked at me Took to me, shook to me, feeling me

Singing from heart ache from the pain

Take up my message from the veins

Speaking my lesson from the brain

Seeing the beauty through the...Pain!-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was mocked.

after years of assholes.

nothing-NOTHING ever changes.

some piss poor pot head looking jerk apparently drew a picture of him.

looking like a total retard, making fun of his chip tooth.

the 16 year old held his anger. but that picture made it around school. he was mockery. and the sad thing was? Lester was nice to him. he made a group of bullies fuck off, he gave him his lunch money when the kid didn't have enough. he befriended him. and this is his way of repaying him? why?

and thats what he wanted to know. why? but further investigation it all came to one single thing. POPULARITY. Because he was always mocked for the way he looked. and not only that, they knew he was a child of incest. and this kid, this peter who he took under his wing to protect him from the assholes that fester in the school...this...betrayal would not go unpunished!

"PETER!"

Lester yelled out. as he approached the shaggy teen. he turned and saw lester. and ran. lester chased. pissed like that of a dragon who found out his treasure at been plunder.

Peter ran as best as he could do. he tripped and fell, picked himself and ran. but lester was fast. despite his chubby form. he was a force to be wreckend with!

-You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Pain!

You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer

Pain!

Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain

My life, my love, my drive, it came from...

Pain!-

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer-

peter dropped down face first when a fist of iron hit the back of his dirty blonde hair. lester reached and picked him up and ram him against the fence. peter choked out pleading with him.

"wai-wait!"

lester grab his hair and pressed the side of his face against the iron fence.

"No. don't beg. just accept you're fate!"

peter sobbed.

"i'm sorry!"

lester sneered.

"you should be."

-Third things third

Send a prayer to the ones up above

All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh

Your spirit up above, oh ooh

I was choking in the crowd

Building my rain up in the cloud

Falling like ashes to the ground

Hoping my feelings, they would drown

But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing

Inhibited, limited

Till it broke open and rained down

And rained down, like...pain!-

lester turned him around and swung across the boy's cheek. a heavy thud was heard. the boy went down but lester picked him up again, and socked him across the other side of his cheek. the boy, the offender, the betrayer. staggered back. lester punched him in the gut.

peter fell to his knees in pain. lester crackled his knuckles. the anger, the pain. what was life good for when your kindness was met with a spit in the face? what was the point of being a good person when people like peter go behind your back and mock you?

-You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Pain!

You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer

Pain!

Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain

My life, my love, my drive, it came from...

Pain!

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer-

peter held his hands up waiting for the next blow. lester stared at him. he knew he would become like THEM. they all did. he protected peter, defended him, did what a friend should do for a friend...even lugosi wouldn't betray him, or larry, or any of his siblings. more trust worthy than strangers like this one. he grab and pulled his hair forcing his head back.

"stay the FUCK away from me."

he spat in peter's face.

-Last things last

By the grace of the fire and the flames

You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh

The blood in my veins, oh ooh

But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing

Inhibited, limited

Till it broke open and rained down

And rained down, like...-

peter took it. in hopes lester would leave. lester stepped back. peter's heart pounded. but he relaxed. before seeing red and stars and a surging pain. lester kicked him in the chin. peter's mouth bled. a tooth or two fell loose. and he fell back holding his mouth in pain.

"LESTER!"

Lester whipped around and lamis stood there. with shock on her face. and disappointment. she walked over to him. pausing and saw peter. she glanced at him and slapped lester across the face.

-Pain!

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Pain!

You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer

Pain!

Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain

My life, my love, my drive, it came from...

Pain!

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer-

"what the fuck is wrong with you! you've become the bullies you hated, lester!"

lester stood and breathed hard and pointed at peter.

"he made a mockery of me by drawing me in a most hulimating way! the whole school is talking about it, they're making fun of me!"

lamis glared and hissed.

"grow up!"

she walked over to peter and stooped. she chewed the inside of her mouth.

"...are you going to betray me too?"

lamis turned and glared.

"fuck you, lester. i'm tired of you being a cry baby. all because your mom doesn't give you attention."

lester jerked. like she pulled the trigger. lamis's eyes widen ever so slowly. she hit below the belt. she was...just so tired of lester picking fights with everyone. hell, he tased a girl by the pussy. her name was celeste. a fat lesbian girl with blue dye hair. she was making fun of their father, saying he was a child molester.

and while lamis would beat her ass too. the fact he tase her in the crotch was too much. lester turned and walked off. lamis turned her head and saw peter whimpering in pain. he reached for her. lamis's face became cold. she seen the picture. it was all over school. instead of helping the shaggy looking kid, she kicked him in the ribs. he groan and began to sob.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln paced back and forth. he stood by the window and stared.

"i can't look at you right now. if i do i'll fucking kill you."

lamis came clean in telling what lester did. lester could go to juvie, or worse. the boy's parents haven't called. maybe the kid named peter was too chicken shit to tell. regardless lester over stepped the line.

"what's wrong with you..."

he asked. lester bowed his head. his hands gripping his pants angrily.

"is it because of me?"

he questioned.

"no. it's you're mother. it's always you're mother."

he turned and stared at lester. lamis looked away. she could tell the boiling pot was going to steam. her father got ugly when he got mad.. she regret telling on lester. her own boyfriend.

"but that's no excuse for being an asshole. lester!"

he slam his hands on the coffee table. both young ones flinched.

"what does it take to set you straight?"

lester grind his teeth.

"..he drew a picture of me, making me look like a mongoloid retard!"

his voice raised. lincoln glared. sighed and bowed his head. scratching his head. shaking it back and forth.

"your letting them win."

lester stood up.

"shut up!"

lincoln frown. his boy actually stood up and moved towards him.

"lester!"

lamis said with alarm. lester was nose to nose with his dad. well. lester was short. but still...

"...your gonna hit me?"

lincoln dared.

"you think you can take me on?"

he growled.

"go on and hit me. see where this goes."

lamis stood up and tried to stop this.

"lester, don't! he isn't the one-"

"...i see he's over reacting from his emotions."

lester's eyes ripped away and moved towards the new person in the room. lisa loud.

"that's his problem. he allowed his emotions take control over simple logic."

lisa sighed scratching her head. lester's attention was now on her.

"and because of that, he's dating your daughter."

lester's blood was sizzling.

"At least she loves me, and that's more you ever give father!"

lincoln placed a hand on his shoulder.

"son.."

lester jerked his shoulder and stomp towards her.

"you don't live him, and you don't love me!"

lisa stared at him with a blank face. and blinked.

"i do-"

"bullshit!"

lincoln walked towards them fast.

"you think i'm a mistake! admit it!"

"poppycock."

lester was seething with anger.

"i hate you..."

his voice strained.

"i hate everything about you."

lisa didn't phase at all.

"this is just your teenage hormones at work, you don't me-"

SLAP.

lisa's face turned to the side. her bangs waved in the air. her glasses fell off her face. the look of shock. lincoln grab lester's wrist. lester flinched. and turned his head to meet the fearsome look of his father...he fucked up. majorly.

"you...disgusting..."

lincoln snarled.

"how DARE YOU!"

he twist lester's wrist. lester flinched in pain.

"she's you're mother!"

lester rebelled.

"no she..isn't!"

lincoln was turning red.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU DO NOT HIT A LADY!"

Lester tried to jerk his hand away. but his father was far too powerful.

"you think this isn't a big deal...but what if you get angry with lamis huh? are you going to smack her around like a rag doll too?"

lester shook his head violently.

"i would never!"

"keep this up, Lester Loyd loud! keep this up, and you'll end up driving her away, you've already started to make me regret that-"

lamis grab his shoulders.

"daddy, don't! you know how you get when your mad, you say things you don't mean! please don't! i don't want you guys fighting!"

lester's anger seem to stop, and go down in an instant.

and just like that, calm sanity restored. he looked at his father. then his mother who was slowly picking up her glasses. ... in his anger he took it out on the wrong people. again. sensing this lincoln let go of his wrist. he turned and begin to speak.

"mom..i'm sorry i-"

she turned her shoulder at him. and begin to walk.

"mom...i implore i'm sorry...i-"

lisa's voice came out like a grumbling hiss.

"I Have no son!"

Lester sagged as he stood. his eyes slowly looked down at the ground at his feet. shame. he was so ashamed. all because of some ratty looking shaggy looking pot head smoking little bastard got the best of him. he was the type of loser who only became popular with fan art of a cartoon show, surrounding himself with artists who would gladly suck his cock and balls

and act like he was some sort of god. he knew. and he knew it was his father's tv show. no one truly knew his father was that creator. but the point was his father was right. he let them win.

he turned to face his dad. and lamis. and he felt...embarrassed. he felt...dirty. he shuffled to his dad. he trembled. he gazed up. lincoln crossed his arms and raised his head up. like king kong did to that blonde in that scene of the 2005 remake. yup. he fucked up.

"...please forgive me.."

he twist the button up shirt. his head kept down. he swallowed hard.

"i'm not the one you should apologizes too."

Lester nodded his lips tighten.

"...i'm just...so..tired of being a punching bag."

his eyes shift to the side.

"that doesn't excuse you."

lester clenched his teeth.

"it's not easy putting up with it, dad!"

lincoln pointed at stairs.

"go see your mother. say your sorry. now."

he looked at him, then at lamis. lamis looked away...shamed of her boyfriend and the way he's been acting. he knew now that in this moment in his life he...wasn't her favorite at the moment. and his father...he must regret his existence. he turned heel and he walked up the stairs

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

down the hall and into a room where it was once leni and lori's room. lisa took over it and turn it into a science room. within it, looked like something out of the old black and white Frankenstein movies.

lisa was writing things down when lester cleared his throat. lisa paused and turned her head and stared at her son. they stared down at each other. you could hear the good, the bad, and the ugly final duel theme play somewhere in the background.

"...what do you want?"

lester swallowed and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry for hitting you"

she raised a hand and flipped him off.

"i mean it!"

she swirled in her seat and got up and walked over to him. she was shorter than him. but she had the eyes of a hawk ready to cut your face! she slapped him hard and lester took it.

"and i meant what i said now get out of my lab!"

stand still. lester didn't have any anger left. and he turned to leave when suddenly there was a large sound. both lester and lisa turned to a cage. that cage was broken.

"...oh no."

lisa whispered and rushed to it. then looked around... lester cocked a brow. then he caught something in his eye. something ran past to his left, beakers fell. and crashed. lisa turned to grab her gun from her drawer. only to stop and realized it was open.

"..lester get out of the room-"

lester turned. he didn't know why but he felt something bad was going to happen. but he stopped when he saw the most fucked up thing he saw in his life. there stood was a cat...attached to a spider monkey's body.

"what the fuck..."

it held the band gun.

"mrrrowlll...ack!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Lisa cursed under her breath and ran to side and reached under the desk to pull out a shot gun. the creature turned and fired, narrowly missing lisa. lester leap and hid behind the bed. lisa ran and took cover behind a desk. shots rang out. the creature meowed mixed with monkey cries. it shot randomly. lisa breathed out then popped out and started firing like Sarah connor from terminator. the monkey-cat leap and fired back. lisa took cover. the mokey cat sense it was in danger.

then he saw the window. and pointed at the window. and fired shots breaking the glass. then drop the gun and ran forward. lisa saw what it was doing and popped out and fired. but she only managed to shoot off the end of it's tail. it cried out. and leap out the window. lisa chased after it. seeing it run down the street. dammit.

"dammit!"

suddenly the door burst wide open and Lincoln came in as did Luna and lamis.

"what the hell's going on!"

lisa turned and hid the shot gun and had a squiggly nervous lying smile.

"...nothhhiiing..."

Lester crawled out from under the bed, shaking.

"..wha..what the hell was t-that mom?!"

he asked looking at her mother.

"what in god's name was that catmonkey!?"

luna and lincoln and lamis stared at lisa.

"...i...attached a cat's head to a spider-monkey's body."

silence.

Lincoln face palm.

"oh god...lisa what the fuck..."

Lester didn't want to say sorry to his 'mother' fuck that. her mother was bat shit crazy. fuck that. she created a milk drinking, banana eating horror monster. maybe it was a good thing lisa said he wasn't her son. cause right now? he rather be someone else's. like luna.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8: the hunting predator

it had been a week since the indecent of the monkeycat.

a week of searching. just lester and lisa.

while it was dangerous as hell. lincoln forced them to do it.

a sort of sick mother and son bond type of adventure.

lisa tracked it down and pin point it's location.

they hid behind a car. across from them a milk truck that was shaking back and forth.

Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh

Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

In the jungle, the mighty jungle

The lion sleeps tonight

In the jungle, the quiet jungle

The lion sleeps tonight

Lester watched from behind the car. ...why was lion sleeps tonight playing within that milk truck?

he turned to his mother and stared. lisa shrugged. and spoke.

"he's possibly just masturbating."

lester made a disgusted face.

"he's a chronic masturbator."

lester sighed and held the silencer. lisa in her hands held an automatic rifle.

"just stay quiet and-"

the back of the truck open and out staggered the monkeycat. he was drunk. drunk on milk. he swayed this way and that as it walked. hiccuping.

"why did you make that thing anyway mother?"

lisa sighed and watched it scratched it's own ass.

"i was drunk and i thought it was funny."

lester glanced at her then shook his head.

"it's drunk.. let's get when we can now"

lisa said and crept out. lester followed. they stepped closer and closer to the creature.

but it turned and it's ears folded back. it's spider-monkey tail whipping about.

lisa shoved him out of the way and pointed the rifle. but the monkeycat upper cut, smacking the gun out of her hands and hitting her chin, she flew back and hit the ground. lester reacted by firing shots of his silencer.

but the monkeycat leap away fast then grab a mail box, tearing the post and swinging it lester yelped and leap out of the way as it crashed. monkey cat sped forward towards' lester. lester scrambled to his feet and ran -it chased.

lester turned and fired a few shots, but the furry bastard abomination was a fast fucker. lester turned and pumped against someone. it was peter mattburger the same shit head that made fun of him with that stupid drawing. lester grab the kid. who was obviously high on pot. it was 12am...probably out on a taco bell run. twist around and pushed him towards the monkey cat.

the monkey cat grab hold of peter. peter screamed. as the monkey cat begin ripping his pants. before violating him, and taking the shaggy teen's virginity.

"ahh-AHHH!...Ohhh...ooohh...hey..."

peter looked over his shoulder. batted his eye lashes. lester stood and stared in disgust. what the fucking fuck... the monkey cat was huffing and puffing and mewling as he mounted the teenboy who seem to have liked it... lester held the silencer. which looked like that megatron gun, you know the one.

but before he could shoot something landed on the car next to him. lester turned but saw nothing. but he could make out foot prints that bent the roof of the car. lester heard clicking and chittering. before a lazer bolt fired blowing peter and the monkey cat into meaty pieces, lester's jaw dropped.

then whatever it was that killed them made itself known as it's invisibility was turned off. lester now stared at this silver masked humanoid with fish net covering it's whole body along with armor, and skulls hanging off his pouch. it had dread locks. lester's first thoughts were to kill it. but he knew if he made a move that thing would kill him first. so it was a stale mate. the humanoid simply gave him the thumbs up.

lisa came running towards lester, her breasts jiggling as she did. ugh. he knew his father loved groping them... hell, he and his mother had been doing nothing but fuck the whole week. when she came to him he was out a breath. bending over and panting she held a finger up. then she looked at the humanoid creature. lisa sighed and seem to nod to it. it gave her a nod in reply. and a recording was heard.

"suck mah balls"

it sounded like a guy from brooklyn.

before he leaped off and ran down the street. turning invisible.

"...what the hell was that..."

lisa rolled her shoulder and sighed heavily.

"that was a Yautja, an alien race who fight with honor, and are sport hunters who hunt the largest dangerous and sometimes smartest game."

Lester blinked.

"and why did it just...randomly killed your creation...and peter..."

Lisa stuck a finger in her ear and scrub out ear wax. looking at it, rolling it under her finger tips.

"it owes me for saving it's life 5 months ago when i was in the amazon jungle."

Lester scratched his head. then just looked down at the severed penis that was peter... it was small...like... a chili pepper.

"...what?"

lisa walked over and placed an arm around her son and walked him along the cobble stone.

"you see child of my loins, i was sent to find this creature. but i was met with another. a bad blood. it is a much larger more aggressive race of Yautja, who are banished from the Yautja clan and pretty much are outlaws."

she explained to him as they turned a corner. lester's brain was dying. this was too much. too random...what has life become? alien hunters...bad blood hunters...what?

"i seen a bad blood rip a pregnant woman in half, those things have no honor. long story short, child unit...i saved the Yautja from being beheaded. this was just returning the favor."

lester stared at his mother. so much he never knew about her. and was unsure if he wanted to know. he really just wanted to go home...eat a tub of cheese balls, fuck his girlfriend..or the never least...play with his mego star trek action figures.

"alright..."

he muttered, he hoped that after tonight, things will return to normal...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9: unconditional love

Lincoln stood by the window. it was december, and the holiday season was here, he enjoyed thanksgiving and christmas. for it was one of the times he had his whole family. all his kids, and his sisters...

turning his head he watched lugosi curled in a blanket, with him was Logan loud. logan was someone he had with Paige a few years ago. normally it would be okay with the family. but not everyone...

~FLASH BACK~

"you son of a bitch!"

lincoln dodged as a plate was thrown at him hitting the wall shattering.

"you cheating bastard!"

a cup was thrown. he didn't dodge, it hit his shoulder with a thud. ow.

"everyone might be okay with this, but i'm not! luna maybe alright with sam but i'm not!"

..sam? really? he didn't see the big deal.

"lori common, it just...sorta happend"

lori screeched. fuck. he said the wrong thing. he really shouldn't since she was pregnant with his so-OOooOOOh. now he could see why she was angry...oooooh fuck his life.

"lori, lori-loorri"

he foolishly walked towards her. she growled and swiped at him. he swore he saw sharp teeth appear when she snarled. he back away. hands raised.

"daddy?"

he turned his head to see five year old lester in his superman pj's.

"i'm hunge-"

lori lashed out.

"get out of here you little abomination piece of shit!"

lester's eyes widen. he trembled holding bun-bun. his eyes begin to moisten and his sleepy face changed to that of hurt. his bottom lip trembled. lincoln snapped.

"Hey! don't yell at my son like that!"

he roared. lori turned to lincoln and hissed.

"what about OUR son, a son that isn't a freak accident!"

oh...you bitch.

"that isn't his fault!"

lincoln shot back. he stepped forward and both butt heads at this point. lester was scared. and he felt a growing nag in his brain that this was his fault. he turned and ran off. with a jumbling whimper with each step he took.

"ohh, but i bet your happy with the son you made with that SLUT!"

lincoln wanted to slap her. slap her so hard she would fall on the ground. but he back away and took a deep breath. the seventeen year old looked at the twenty three older sister.

"...it doesn't matter, she doesn't want to be with me once she found out about luna and lucy..and you."

lori's face changed quickly. lincoln looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets. he sighed heavily. shaking his head. as he thought about what Paige said to him. lori reached and touched his shoulder, but he jerked it away.

"...bet your happy"

lori frown at the tone of voice. lincoln gazed at her, silence.

"look...i fucked up."

he rached and cup her face. lori's defenses were broken.

"but you know i'll stick by you and my son, like everyone else. you know i won't leave you."

lori pouted. but her eyes became narrow. and grab his polo shirt.

"i don't care about my sisters or your kids. i'm your number one. you are mine."

she groped his crotch firmly. he winch a little.

"this is mine. this is where our son came from. not a test tube."

she begin to message it. she had a sly grin. and pulled his hair back, and pressed her lips against his exposed neck.

"mine."

she bit.

he winched in pain again.

"yours."

~end of flash back~

Lincoln sighed. there was one thing he knew about lester, as much of a little asshole he is, he knew lester's anger, his attitude was brought on by.. people. family. they just didn't understand. and he felt so sorry for him. bullies, ...he had some. but lester grew thick skin and as such became a sassy little prick.

he scratched the stubble on his chin. he walked over and watched lugosi and logan curled side by side under a My little pony blanket. he reached and brushed his hand on logan's head. he moan and nuzzled lugosi who's mouth open smiled at the pair before leaving them on the couch, leaving his office.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lester watched his favorite movie, wreck it ralph. he didn't know why, but he could relate to ralph. being the bad guy, even though he was a good guy. lester knew he was good but sometimes...he hated everyone. being fourteen was a pain in the ass. hormones, pimples, hair where there wasn't hair before and almost all the time, always pissed. he watched Ralph's sacrifice as he fell towards the valcano.

I'm bad

and that's good.

I'll never be good,

and that's not bad.

he recite as he fell, just as venelope 'gliched' in time to save him. lester sighed heavily. he didn't know why he was sad. he had a good girlfriend, he had a father who gave a shit. maybe it was his bullies, maybe he was going to have some fucked up depression. or maybe he was just having an off night tonight.

he sighed and stood up. off the living room floor. he turned his head, lamis slept on the couch he walked over to the mirror. he poked his belly. he needed to loose weight. he never thought himself as attractive. he was a kid with a fat face. round nose, man-titties. round and fat. dorky hair cut, his body was average. thick arms, thick legs. hairy. how the hell did he become the hairy type? that will only mean he'll loose hair and be balding.

he was mean, he was rude, crude, an asshole among other assholes. a smart ass too, and too damn smart for his own good. but he never showed arrogance of his intellect. only towards his mother. not to his other sibl-

"...oh that's a lie you piece of shit, you even talk down to lamis once or twice. you hurt her feelings not too long ago you fucking prick."

his mirror-self spoke to him. lester looked down. guilty.

"it's a wonder she loves you, the way you are. maybe she's too stupid and young to know better...mark my words...she'll learn and she'll leave you and it'll be all your fault."

"shut up..."

"no, no, no. you know i'm right. no one gives a fuck about you. dad just tolerates you because he felt responsible for you...your are nothing more than a background character...someone who is easily forgotten...when lamis realizes-"

"son?"

lester stiffen. the fourteen year old turned his head, seeing his father. he had changed clothes, swearing a ace savvy shirt, grey sweat pants. his hair was a mess lester watched him approach him.

"you alright?"

he asked him. lester looked away.

"fine, why do you ask?"

Lincoln stood for a moment. then suddenly moved.

"hey, why don't you tell me what you want for Christmas?"

he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

" a normal life."

he deadpanned. lincoln stared.

"...how about the first volumes of the first comics of superman?"

lester snorted.

"superman? i'm not a kid anymore dad"

lincoln frowned.

"but you love superman, you said once it was the most scientific possibilities for him to actually exist, what with ants lifting a hundred times their own weight"

Lester shrugged off his shoulder. and again snorted.

"that shit's for babies."

Lincoln raised a brow.

"says the kid who watches wreck it ralph."

Lester was getting pissed now. and lincoln saw hiw his face twist.

"i said i don't want anything!"

lincoln walked closer, he stepped back.

"lester, what's the matter..is someone picking on you again?"

lester glared.

"why do you always assume that? what if i'm just in a bad mood, why do you always try to play the hero, huh dad? why do you always think your so fucking noble, your as noble as a priest who says he doesn't fuck little kids."

lincoln's brows furrow. the tone of his voice, the way his face scrunched in a defensive manner. the way his body was slightly shaking.

"and what is that suppose to mean?"

lester huffed and grip his hair and tugged.

"don't you ever feel guilt for having so many kids?! getting your dick wet with each of your own sisters! having more babies than china!"

he growled.

"don't you look back and think, jeeze i made a big fucking mistake, i should have stayed with ronnie fucking wetback anne and have a normal goddamn fucking life!"

lincoln would get angry. in fact, lester expected that. he was trying to trigger his father, he didn't know why. but calling his ex an wetback should have done it. but the look was of pity and sadness...

"lester...i know what i did was pretty bad...but i loved them. i loved luna, i love lucy...and lynn...everyone. and every kid i had with them i treasure."

he stepped closer. his strong hands fell on lester's shoulders. lester look down. his brow twitched. he frown. his nose scrunched. he swallowed hard.

"i teasure you most of all."

"bullshit."

lincoln sighed and lower his head, shaking it back and forth.

"you were my first real responsibility. lori and leni had lena and they moved out with her. and i thought i was off the hook."

lester looked up and gave him the most ugly angry face, lincoln never seen before.

"..point is...i was gonna be a worthless little fucker. but after seeing how your mother-"

"Lisa."

lincoln growled and corrected him.

"you're mother didn't gave a goddamn shit about you. i did. i picked up the slack and i raised you. and before i knew it, i never knew true happiness until i realized...hey, i'm a father. i'm a father and this is my kid, my creation."

he knead lester's shoulders. lincoln cup lester's face. lester thought that was fucking gay. what father does that? couldn't he be the hard ass and not show so much affection?

"i know your not always happy with how you were made. but your my boy. your my son."

he brushed the bangs out of his eyes. lincoln smiled warmly. lester's green eyes shift down and frown deeply. he hated him ...simply because his defenses were being broken.

"i'm proud of you. and i love you very much. i work hard to provide you with everything."

he lean and kissed him on the forehead. lester tore his head away from that gay shit.

lincoln laughed. a deep hearty one and he patted his shoulder. before brining the nerd into a bear hug.

"get off!"

he hissed.

"never! you'll never get away from me"

lester thrashed and hissed like an angry cat, but lincoln was stronger and forced his affection on his son weather he liked it or not. finally lester just went limp and made a groaning sound. he set his son down. he stroked the back of lester's messy hair.

"i love you, lester. and i'll defend you with tooth and claw if anyone fucks with you."

lester looked down. he cup his chin. their eyes met.

"i'm serious. you may not like yourself, or how you came into this world. but i'm glad you did."

lester's lips trembled. ... shit...he got to him. he hated that. he hated that his father showed him love. they didn't even have much in common and yet still he was always trying...lester, when he was a kid he always loved his father.

he fucking loved him, so why was he being a hard ass to him lately? he gave himself reason. the whole science accident, the kids dad kept having...but...his father worked his fingers to the bone for him and every one else...

"...goddamnit"

lester's eyes closed. tears trinkled down his cheeks. he let out a long breath and lean against his father's body, head pressed against his father's chest. and just went limp. lincoln wrap a single arm and stroke his back. shhhing him lester cried silently. this...overwhelming feeling of unconditional love...

"...i'll never understand why you always have to be...so good to me"

he muffled against his father.

lincoln thought back of the times he had with his kids.

"because lester, if i didn't...you'd be a little shit who would grow up and use people and possibly be a bad father..."

lester looked up at his dad with a deadpan expression.

"what i'm trying to say...is...maybe if i show you love, you'll realize how lucky you are. i mean, alot of sons don't know their father's, some have abusive father's... i'm just trying to be the father you deserve..."

lincoln sighed heavily.

"besides...my father hates my guts..."

Lester's eyes soften. he knew his grandfather, he remember all the horrible things he said to him when his father wasn't around. or the things he said to his dad. lester swallowed thickly. did he really wanna bring his father down so badly? at that moment he realized just what a shit he was...somewhere, deep down his inner child was looking up at his 14 year old self and asking...why?

"...your a far better father than him anyway..."

lincoln smiled.

"i'm glad."

lester pulled away from him wipping his tears away, and smoothing his dark brown hair. sniffing loudly. he glanced at his father. then at his feet. he sighed and muttered.

"...and i guess the first volumes of superman comics do sound nice..."

lincoln smirked.

"...and maybe that 14inch superman figure i saw at target.."

lincoln lower his head with a raised brow.

"...for christmas."

lincoln shook his head and smiled wider.

"anything else?"

lester sighed and rolled his eyes.

"no...but...thank you for reminding me i'm not a mistake...even though i am"

lincoln swatted his shoulder.

"hey, your a happy little accident okay? 'nuff said"

he walked passed him.

"now common, let's have some of your aunt luna's cheese cake."

mmm...cheese cake...

"...very well."

lester followed his father into the kitchen. ... and his depression, and self loathing had been replaced by the fact that his father loved him. no matter what. ... lester decided he deserved a gift this year that wasn't a rushed-last minute purchase... he still had time anyway.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10:A helping hand

"Aggh"

Lamis turned her head from her magazine.

"arrgh."

Lester tore and toss the piece of paper. slammed his hands then pushed everything off his desk and bowed his head on his arms and huffed. lami's brows furrow. then set the mag' down and got up. lamis wore her usual shirt, it was a torn up bloody heart with stitches on it. she wore only her undies and socks

"Lester?"

he flinched, then turn his head.

"whats the matter?"

Lester was quiet for a moment, then sat up turned his chair and lean back sighing heavily.

"...trying to come up with an idea for a science fair."

his green eyes down cast. his lips turned into an ugly frown. and he growled.

"i have nothing!"

lamis blinked and rubbed her neck, looking to the side she looked at the trophy case, it shown his achievements, his rewards for being the smart boy she knew he was. on the other side were star trek dolls. well, action figures.

from the company mego. it was a mix of vintage, to emce (diamond select) mego repro's to the revival of megocorp and the new re-release of the classic figures. they even branched out and made next gen' the room also had a book case nerdy stuff as usual, dvd's posters, a desk with his lab stuff. nerdy stuff. she looked at lester who was kneading his face with his hands. his hair was a mess and he was just so frustrated.

she knew that in recent weeks he was being teased by the popular girls again name calling and shit, mocking him. and while lester could hold his own with a few snappy comebacks.. he hurt inside. thats why he was...an asshole. she didn't like saying it, but he was. but he was doing better because of her, she was teaching him to be slow to anger, to count before he got mad...but sometimes that wasn't enough. walking forward she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"sit with me on the couch."

lester was reluctant, but nodded and rose from his chair, he and lamis walked the short distance to his couch and both sat. lamis placed her hands at his lap and messaged. lester raised a brow and watched her eyes sparkle. her smile warm and loving. her hands reach towards her prize. the moment lester felt her finger touch his crotch he shut his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her tenderness.

"lamis.."

"shhh...your stressing. let me give you an old fashioned."

lester laughed softly at that. and moan when she begin to rubbed firmer. a flip of the wrist and his button was unclipped, his zipper going down, lester watch her hands reached in, and pull his dick out. nice fat and uncut. lester bit his lower lip, as she rubbed him with both hands.

"fuck.."

Lester muttered watching. his mouth fell in a crooked sort of way, his eyes rolled back as she gently worked him. lamis greatly enjoyed playing with his cock. he wasn't long like she saw on pornos. but it was good enough. average size, the thickness made up for it. and to her it was a perfect fit for her pussy. not too long, not too short, with the right amount of girth to make her feel full.

"you just love getting your cock jerked dontcha?"

lester hummed in response. he was pre-leaking cum and she used it to lube his cock and stroke him faster, til her hand flew off the handle with a single hand, the other messaged his inner thigh. before she begin to rub his belly, feeling the small hairs under her touch. this excited him and his breathing went into a shuddery gasp. she lean and begin kissing his neck and nuzzling his earlobe.

"i know what those bitches were saying about you."

he grunted.

"they have no idea what an animal you are, if they knew what you have i bet they'd shut up."

she rolled her wrist, rubbing his head before sliding down then back up again. his breathing became hitched, his hips bucking as he continued to produce pre-cum.

"lamis..."

"dont cum yet."

she whispered, she sat up straight and cup his balls, fondling and playing with them, her hand begin to give slower, smoother strokes. lester shudder and groan and his head hung forward. he grip the couch cushions.

"lamis..pah-pah-lease!"

lamis purred.

"you wanna cum for me uncle lester?"

lester growled and bucked forward like a needy animal. uncle was...a pet name...lester didn't like it. at first, but it added to a kink. a role play if you will. ...they were cousins...but...hell, lamis was a kinky girl. sometimes she loved to call him uncle, or daddy. or even brother. the roleplays they had was usually of lester taking on the role of taking advantage of his 'sister, daughter, niece' or just plain stranger raping her. again, lamis had a thing for it. and it excited them both.

"lamis i'm close!"

she stroke his balls up and down with her finger tips, a moment her thumb rubbed his tip. then slide her hand over his rod, and pump him faster and faster.

"common uncle lester, cum for me please"

she whined. lester let out a series of desperate moans, turning to whimpers lamis smiled wide and looked at his twitching hot, as it grew hotter in her hand, she grab his dick with two hands and begin to pump hard, squeezing his dick as she slide her hand in nice long firm strokes. lester's body spasmed he threw his head back and cried out.

"AHHH! AHHH! AHHHH! LAMIS!OHFUCKLAMISFASTER!FASTERRR!"

Lamis's hands went up and down in circular strokes, as she sped up, pumping til lester's coc jerked and long jets of jizz flew like rockets, wave after hot sticky wave shot out and stain the carpet. lester grip her wrist but she continue to milk him dry his head tilt to the side, his eyes half closed and staring at her, his body shaking as he breath in ragged breaths. lamis smiled knowing he was well spent.

he slump back and took large breaths, wheezing. lamis lean against him pepper kissing his face. she rub her hands against his chest. lester relaxed and allowed her to worship him. heh. she totally did. she .. she was different.

"you feel better luv?"

lester's heart beat fast. and he was in a state between awake and drifting off to sleep. he felt her cooling lips press on his cheek, his eye. lester nodded and moaned. his cock laid to the side of his thigh. leaking essence.. lamis kissed his lips, he weakly kissed back.

"i love you."

she whispered so sweetly. it made his heart swell with affection. his brows twitched.

"i don't deserve you, i'm such an asshole.."

lamis tap his lips.

"tut tut. we shall have none of that."

"ehhh..."

lamis sighed and gently touch his dick, playing with it, foreskin goes up then goes down, then goes up, then goes down then goes' up-

"please stop playing with it."

lamis petted it. and smiled.

"no. it's mine."

lester sighed.

"lamis.."

"mine."

she jump on his lap. he grunted and his large hands held her waist. she tilt her head to the side and reached under her shirt and peeled it off, leaving only her in her undies. lester saw the teen beauty. she didn't have the largest tits, but her ass was a wrecker. she laid against him and closed her eyes. suddenly lamis yelped when lester suddenly stood up. she fell flat on her butt and bounced twice.

"EUREKA!"

He threw a finger up.

"I GOT IT! BY EINSTEIN'S BALLS I GOT IT!"

he rushed to get a sheet of paper, then a pencil. lamis watched him work up a storm. well, when an idea struck, he had to get it down fast. she sighed and got up, and laid on the couch, she grab a blanket and covered herself up. and laid on the pillow-cushion as she closed her eyes.

Lester walked across the room to get a tool when he paused and looked at her. he blinked once. and he scratched his head. sighing he decided that his project can wait... walking to the couch he nudged her. she open her eyes and saw him looking down. he undid the blanket and squeezed in til they were close together. his fingers brushed through her light brown hair. she smiled, he kissed her forehead and begin to snuggle close to her. she wrap her arms around him.

"and about that project for the science fair?"

lester breathed deep of her scent and nuzzled her neck.

"it can wait, right now i want to nap."

lamis relaxed and curled against his thicc body. he felt nice and warm. and all was right with the world. bitches who played him, talked down to him, hah! let them. they'll end up in the street sucking dick for crack. for lamis she had a man. a smart, handsome man.

and lamis was happy and content with what she had, and who he was. and lord knew he needed someone to lean on...as smart as he is, he went into depression. and always put himself down due to the fact of how he was created. lester was strong, in mind. but sometimes a man's gotta have a woman to carry him when he was down. and lamis knew only so few had that luxury.

she blinked when he heard him snoring, looking at him now, his mouth was wide open as he snored like a badger. smiling she kissed his closed eye then cuddled close, as she curled like a kitten against it's mama. she closed her eyes. and listen to his snoring...

and while some couples can't sleep cause one would snore like a beast, for lamis, she loved him so much, that she grew accustom to his snores, and it was the only way she could get a peaceful night's sleep.

like a thunderstorm and the sounds of falling rain, his snores put her to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11: i wanna know what love is

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

I wanna feel what love is

I know you can show me

I'm gonna take a little time

A little time to look around me

I've got nowhere left to hide

It looks like love has finally found me

In my life there's been heartache and pain

I don't know if I can face it again

I can't stop now, I've traveled so far

To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

I wanna feel what love is

I know you can show me 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

the door slam shut behind her as she walked fast, and stopped to her desk. she stared at it. lost in troubling thought. her heart raced, she felt cold panicky sweat. she wrap her arms around her large breasts and hugged herself, her head hung low. and her body trembled.

she knew he followed her. within seconds that door will be open. there wasn't any use in locking it. he would simply tear at the hindges to get to her. very rarely does he get into a rage.

but she pushed him. or rather, she said something to someone that pushed him to his limit. for you see, lincoln was kind, gentle, compassionate, loving. and all her years of knowing him she always feared his anger. no one took it seriously. but luna pushed him over the edge once. which resulted in a bitch slap for the ages.

it took a week before the two talked and made up. everyone heard their passionate love making. lincoln's sobs and luna's shhing afterwards. the two loved each other. and it was a no brainer that they make up. she failed to recall what the fight was about. but luna was nit-picking at him. her train of thought was disturbed when the door open fast and slammed hard. she didn't dare turn. but he felt HIS eyes on her. burning like brimstone.

"...our eleven year old son has enough trouble at school, trying to fit in. why did you have to tell him that?"

he growled.

"the truth hurts, elder bro-"

she gasped when he felt his hands on her arms and spun her around she looked up and saw his face, red, nose, scrunched, his eyes turning with rage. she regret what she said, just about everything. she was 16 after all, and a teenager's emotions were fragile and hay-wired..not to mention having a sassy mouth.

"let me go this instant!"

her voice quivered.

"he has low self esteem! you should comfort him, not be little him!"

Lisa hissed.

"he's a mistake and you k-"

a thunderous slap echo in her room. her glasses fell on the carpet floor. silence. then, she begin sobbing softly. lincoln's anger faded the 23 year old stepped back and bowed his head. lisa wiped her eyes. the throbbing pain on her cheek. she hated him so much. and yet...

"i don't know how to express my emotions except anger lincoln."

her voice was soft, and it crackled.

"i don't even know how to love!"

lincoln's head jerked up and stared at her. there she was, a teenager, in a dark green sweater. she wasn't thin or a super model. she was short, and stocky, soft round body. her cheeks were covered in freckles. he noticed she wore jade earrings... and her breasts...were large. and...and he was getting a hard on. sighing he stepped closer, she stepped back. he reach for her but she pushed his hands away.

"lisa...lisa i'm sorry"

"go away!"

"just let me-"

"no...!"

"lisa-"

"i said no!"

she shoved him and turned and went to her bed and laid there and hugged her pillow where she openingly sobbed. Lincoln sat on the bed, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, she brushed it away.

"don't touch me! you care more about that thing than me!"

Lincoln was shocked.

"what? i love you!"

Lisa hissed.

"no, you dont!"

Lincoln's anger came back and he snarled.

"i tried loving you, but you kept pushing me away so i stopped!"

lisa paused her sobs. this..was...true.

"...maybe i'm afraid of it."

lincoln cocked his head.

"of love?"

Lisa sighed.

"i'm scared how...it would affect me...as much as Disney films like to romanticize the ideal partner in every film given...love...like life, is temporary"

Lincoln frown. and crawled on top of her, she gasped at the sudden weight. she turn her head and looked at him. he cup her cheek. a slight pinkish-red. he messaged it.

"baby, i want you to want me, the way that i want you, if you only let it be."

she knew those old lyrics.

"Lincoln, this isn't a romantic movie, this is real life."

she said with a tired sigh.

"baby, i want you to love me, the way that i love you, the way that it should be."

lisa stared at his blue eyes, she blinked her dark green eyes as tears dripple.

"Lincoln.."

he cup her face with both hands and lean and kissed her. somewhere deep inside of her there was a spark. and you know how you see cartoon character's kiss and there are fireworks in the background? well, she didn't see fireworks, she felt it.

and suddenly, her hands grip his shoulders, their lips making soft smacking sounds. his hands roam down her baggy pants, she felt him pushed them down, she grab his hands-and helped him.

lincoln broke the kiss and looked down at her camel toe crotch under her stripe undies. he smirked and reached and slide them too. lisa raised a leg and help him. once those were gone, lincoln got to see her plump pouch. he bit his lower lip.

lisa was on automatic. her brain was going on instinct. lincoln watched as she pulled her sweater off, her breasts were lifted then dropped, and bounced. his eyes trace from breast to crotch and his dick in his pants harden. he quickly reach and unzipped his fly and tugged his pants. he wanted in, and badly.

"of course you are excited...when's the last time we mated?"

lincoln thought about it.

"last year on new years eve"

Lisa stared and nodded her eyes fell to his crotch, a full 8inches. she blushed lincoln lean and begin rubbing his head against her cunny lips. lisa's eyes soften and she moan ever so softly.

"lisa.."

she cut him off.

"...i'll apologies to our son."

lincoln stopped. .. our son.

she looked at him and reached and held the hand that held the base of his cock and pulled him closer, the head spread her lips. she was breathing a little heavy. her eyes with lust and desire.

"lisa..."

he said breathlessly.

"show me love."

her voice whimpered out.

"love me like you always wanted too"

lincoln nodded and slowly buried himself into her soft warm cunt. both moan in unison. he slide all the way in and lisa held onto him, her thick legs arm around him, he started to gently hump her.

it was a slow motion. gentle and long deep strokes. lisa could feel him, his head kissing her cervix, the hot feel of his rod, the way that it tugged her insides, the way the underside stroke right on her g-spot making her pussy wet. she gasp and held on tighter. lincoln took this as a sign and begin humping faster in a steady pace.

"lincoln...lincoln...dear elder brother...oOOOhh-HOOOOOOO!"

she made a hoarse moan loud and each thrust made her moan louder and louder. lincoln couldn't believe lisa was this loud. well, last year, but this time? he swore she was LOUDER!

he knew everyone could hear her. but her hot heavy moans made his dick twitch. his hips slap against her thighs. his balls smacking away heavily. her juices smeared against his crotch and stomach.

"h-holy shit, you're wet"

lisa grip the back of his hair and pulled, she lean up and kissed him. it was inexperienced, sloppy wet kisses. but lincoln loved it. she wanted it. wanted him. he started pumping away harder. the bed creaked and groan. his hips begin to fly off the handle, slamming his cock making a pat pat pat sound.

"ohh fuck, lisa!"

lisa squealed.

"dominate me dear brother! ma-make me yours! re-remind me who i be-belong too!"

lincoln lean back and looked down at her. her eyes were hooded, face flush with pink. her mouth open her tongue stuck out as she let out animalistic cries of lust. her breasts bounced back and forth with each thrust he made.

her belly jiggled as did her plump pussy. he grind down hard as her chubby body rippled as he impacted against her. his cock was sleek and shiny with lisa's juices. he reached and grab her breast as squeezed as he went into over drive.

lisa yelped loudly as she grab his wrist then moved his hand towards her mouth where she took two of his fingers and sloppily suckled on them. she even deep throat. til his knuckles touch her lips. he felt her tongue wildly rolling around, suckling.

this made lincoln fuck her like a wild animal. his hips flew up and down slamming down hard. she muffled moans filled the room, the bed itself strained, the bed frame slam against the wall, the pillars that held it were literally moving up and down hitting the floor hard.

the room was filled with grunting and moaning the wet sounds of skin slapping. their love making was louder than loud. and lincoln's sisters could hear it. luna, lucy, lynn, ruth (luna's friend) and his children. but lincoln and lisa didn't care. they were going with the flow. the heat of the moment. their sexes were being stimulated, rubbing, stroking, faster, harder, their bodies getting hot, their grinding became more intense with need.

Lisa spat his fingers out and she let out a hoarse-howl of pleasure and her body jerked wildly and her legs kicked up Lincoln felt her pussy growing hot like boiling damp heat.

her walls tighten around him and he begin to jackhammer-but her pussy grip him and his head was being messaged by soft hot velvet walls. his eyes went crossed as his cock twitched violently within. then-he felt her cum. squirting all over his cock.

her pussy swallowed his dick deep inside her and he pushed forward he roared and shook as his hot semen spilled forth, filling her to the brim. her juices and his own squirt out from under his balls, as it leaked down onto the bed sheets. lincoln stiffen then made a three short thrusts. before he was weaken and laid on top. breathing hard.

he buried his face on her neck, and lisa stroked his wet sweaty hair. she smiled softly, eyes closed, hearing his thundering heartbeat against her own. and there they laid in their after glow, relishing in the pleasure, the warmth and the cosey feeling of his dick deep inside her wet depths.

Lincoln lower his head and took her left breast and suckled on it. she moan and tilt her head. and enjoyed him nursing her tit. feeling his tongue flick against her nipple.

"lincoln..."

he removed his mouth and looked at her.

"...i"

she paused.

"i'm twitterpated with you"

Lincoln chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"i love you too."

lisa smiled and closed her eyes.

"...do you think i can learn to love ?"

lincoln sighed and nuzzled her neck.

"..this is a good start don't you think?"

Lisa sighed and looked at him. it was in that moment she realized how handsome he was...how beautiful his smile was, how full of life in those blue eyes. her heart tingled and her cunt became wet. and this only confirm one thing-

... this... was love... of course the science and logic of her brain tried to explain what she was feeling. but they were muted, for the heart spoke louder than logic. she cup his cheek and stared deep into his blues.

"...i agree wholeheartedly. my dear brother."

she closed her eyes, tilt her head and she kissed him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12: The Melt Down

Lincoln stood over his son.

this was a family meeting.

though the girls were out.

it was just him and lester.

though lamis was there.

lugosi sat on the recliner and stayed silent.

"son..."

he said in a firm tone.

"you see the seriousness in this situation?"

lester had his head down. his left eye lid twitched. something he inherited from his mother. when ever lisa was stressed or emotional her left eye would twitch. lester's lips form a straight line. breathing in and out slow.

"yes."

his green eyes looked up at his father. he was shaking. fear? anger? perhaps a mixture of both. but the sixteen year old could only feel embarrassment for a lesture was coming from his twenty eight year old father. and in front of lamis, no less. lincoln came closer and placed a firm hand.

"you got your sister pregnant. your mother will have to make sure it's healthy. but make no mistake, i'm not going to raise your kid. your old enough to have sex, your old enough to take on the responsibility of a father."

the audacity! he who put his dick in every woman (man? god he hope not) and he has the balls to tell him about responsibility, what was he? a Mexican? that boiling anger festered. and before he could stop himself he slapped his hand, and stood up. lincoln moved back, shocked. lamis's head raised knowing full well shit was about to hit the fan.

"i'm not going to pack up my bags and leave like a coward, dad!"

he hissed angrily at him. lincoln's face harden and stood his ground.

"i didn't say you were. i just want you to know that while you have help here, you still gotta pull the grunt work."

lester's rage was spewing like a valcano. he licked his front teeth and spat acid. (not literally)

"you are so full of yourself, you think your mr. perfect, don't you! at least i didn't put my dick in every fucking woman you ever met! you fucking savage! you man whore! you piece of shit!"

Lamis stood up. and walked up, and got between them. she pushed him back, lester gasped in surprised and nearly fell backwards. he looked at his girlfriend, who's eyebrows furrow and he knew he over stepped the line.

"he's trying, lester! you can't just bring up his past sins when he tried so damn hard to provide for us!"

oh, there she goes again, the peace keeper, she always defended her father. all the time. whenever he spoke poorly she took offense. sometimes she ignores it, sometimes she rode his ass about it. whoa and behold, the daughter of Lincoln and luna stood like a noble knight ready to fight for father tooth and nail. and ya know what? that really pissed him off.

"that's easy for you to say, you were always father's favorite, it is logical you'd look past the molting bullshit he created around himself"

her mouth fell, her forest green eyes widen. she blinked, her mouth shut. then her eyes narrowed. her nose flared as she breathed in deep. lester knew he should have shut up. he should have sat down and just let his dad speak the obvious lecture. but he was too pissed or too stupid. regardless, he open a can of drama and that for sure will only grow worse.

"at least he tries hard for you! he took you to conventions, sports games, and at least he does better than a dead beat dad who doesn't gives two shits for his kids, but for you, he'd give you the mood if he could!"

ah yes. he didn't doubt his father's love. that part in the back of his mind agreed with her. the thing is, lester knew this will hurt his dad. lester knew the buttons to push, lester knew his father's self loathing, self doubt in himself. and leaster knew there will come a day of wrecking and this day was NOW!

"he only does that through guilt, stop humanizing him and look at the facts, he's nothing more than a fucking loser who couldn't stop thinking with his dick!"

lester knew he was right about it. it was time to call out his father on his gross sexual carnal desires. he glanced at his dad, and he saw the shame, the deep hurt in his eyes. lincoln's eyes begin to water. his head bowed low. bingo. he should be smug, proud even. but deep down, it hurt. lester pushed down these feelings. lincoln needed to be put down. he needed to face the truth. and lester for once was going to put him in his place.

Lugosi stood up, and walked slow like a figure like death. ... did he fucking float? no. lester mind was just experiencing a rush of the situation. lugosi stood next to lamis. his dull eyes staring at lester's soul. his mouth opened.

"...oh please, the only reason why your on the rag now, is because you were a lab accident. in truth, your just jealous because you didn't come out of you're mother's vigina."

dead silence. lincoln's eyes widen in horror. lugosi was a teenager of few words, and only spoke when he felt he needed too. he didn't speak unless it was important. but for god's sake, even if his son is breaking his heart, lester didn't deserve it. lester could bad mouth him til the cows come home, but he will always love him.

did that made him weak? maybe... but lester was...special. and he knew mentioning the past of his birth bugged him. before he could intervene, lester's lips curled like a savage animal and spoke in a low dangerous tone.

"...what the FUCK did you just say to me..."

it was like watching Godzilla squaring off with rodan. lincoln moved quick to get between them before lester pop lugosi on the lip.

"did i stutter, tubby?"

"lugosi, stop."

lincoln tried to cool the fire.

"Fuck you, you Edward scissor hands reject!"

lincoln grunted.

"lester, enough!"

"at least i can feel feelings you fucking asshole!"

lugosi's voice was cracked. his monotone was broken.

"mark my words, when you take dad for granted, when he's gone your going to regret the things you say!"

lincoln covered lugosi's mouth. stop. please. he thought. he didn't want his kids fighting. god it hurt him so much to see them like this... because of him...lincoln realized it was his fault. maybe he didn't love lester enough...everyone else knew his love, but lester...his baby boy...

"fuck you, and fuck father!"

he spat.

"your all are blind to his misdeeds! my mother, my aunts, every single one of you are fucking retarded! you refuse to see who he really is! a filthy degenerate ape!"

lincoln teared up and he looked at lester. his hand with drew from lugosi's mouth and walked over to his eldest son and tried to hug him. he refused and pushed him away.

"no! i don't want anything to do with you! i hate you!"

stop.

lamis grab lester's shoulder and turned him around and slapped him across the face.

stop.

lester was shocked. his face was red. he suddenly pushed her to the carpet floor.

STOP!

lincoln grab lester from behind in a bear hug. lester growled and thrashed. lincoln knew how to handle this. he once worked at a mental ward. he would restrained the crazies sometimes when they got too violent.

"lester, stop! STOP!"

he added more pressure til lester slowly but surely calm down. once the cloud of anger cleared he finally noticed lamis on her back, raising herself from her elbows. the look of heartbreak on her face. once lincoln set him down. lester scrambled and got to his knees in front of lamis he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"lamis, i'm sorry i didn't mean-"

lamis looked away, biting her lower lip. her brow twitched and she placed her hands on his chest and shoved him back hard. he yelped at the sudden action as lamis got on her feet. she stared down at lester. her eyes misty, tears forming.

"...you're on my shit list right now, so shut up and piss off!"

she turned and ran up the stairs. lugosi mutter something. lincoln didn't hear but he cast him a glare. lugosi looked down to avoid the gaze. lincoln growled.

"go to your room, lugosi"

lugosi obeyed and walked off and up the stairs. lester got up and was about to follow.

"No! you sit your ass back on that couch. and if i hear back talk, i'll pop you in the lip!"

lester stiffened. but he sighed and walked over and sat on the couch. hands resting on his knees. lincoln paused then walked out of the room, only to return with two bottles of BJ's pina colada wine coolers. he sat down and offered lester the drink. he sneered. but lincoln said in a thick low tone.

"your gonna need it. so shut up and drink."

lester took it. and looked at the open bottle. he took a sip. then tilt his head back as he chugged half of it before releasing with a wet pop from his lip. lincoln took his drink and gulp some before taking it off his lips. he sighed heavily.

"...i know i'm a sexual deviant, lester."

lester snorted.

"that's an understatement."

Lincoln ignored that.

"you don't think i wish i could go back in time and stop myself?"

he looked at lester his eyes had that soulful look. lester sighed and looked away.

"you know damn well i torture myself with the guilt i have."

he reached and cup lester's chin, lester's reaction was jerking it away from his touch. lincoln grip his chin and forced his head to turn. he looked at lester's eyes.

"i'm sorry i'm a disappointment to you."

lester heard his voice was wet, and cracking. jeeze...here comes the water works. this was a problem with men who were raised with sisters, or in some cases, single mothers. they become sensitive and emotional.

"i'm sorry you see me the way you do, i confused love with my dick."

his voice became emotional, cracking, a voice full of regret. his fingers lace over lester's messy hair, then cup the back of his head and begin stroking up and down.

"i could repeat how i love your mom, your aunts, your brothers and sisters but i know that's no excuse to you, you'll always see me as a pervert."

Lester looked at him. he saw a man broken. shit, he really did a number on him. maybe he did do too good a job. he could feel him tremble his eyes pouring down with tears. when he open his mouth he heard a light watery gasp his eyes cast down, his hand moved away from Lester's head.

"i'll never be good enough for you. i know. i tried."

he took the bottle and down it hard. lester watched as the liquid down down. lincoln was suckling it hard. his eyes shut and when the last drop was gone lincoln let go with a gasp for air. breathing hard and licking his lips.

"but i know your gonna be a damn fine father."

he said loudly.

"cause i made damn sure to raise you right, how to treat a lady, how to take responsibility"

his voice became fatherly and turn. he took one look at lester and he jab a finger on his chest.

"you can burn me all you fucking want, but i'll tell you this."

he grab lester's shoulder hard, lester flinched in pain.

"...i trust you."

lester raised a brow.

"i trust you have the best interest in my daughter. i know you'll do right by her. just like i did with luna, and lucy..."

lincoln tossed the empty bottle and grab lester's face with both hands.

"...your a good boy lester. and i fucking love you. you fucked up, but i know you tried to prevent it from happening. shit happens, son. but that don't mean i don't trust you."

lester blinked. his eyes turned to avoid him.

"look at me when i'm talking to you!"

lester's eyes shift and stared into those blue eyes.

"...your not going to kiss me are you?"

lester said. it wasn't snarky, no. he was actually asking, honestly.

"what are you, gay?"

lincoln asked rolling his eyes, be let go of lester's face and lean back on the couch.

"...you know...when we moved out, i did so because i got tired of my dad talking shit about my kids."

lincoln's eyes cast down on the floor at his feet.

"you were too young to remember, you were like, five. but when your grandpa called you a lab rat...i socked him so hard in the jaw he went down like a sack of shit."

he sneered.

"i vowed i would never let anyone talk to you like that. infact, i'm gonna ground lugosi. i mean, i know he had his heart in the right place, but i'm not gonna have you guys turn on each other like a pack of fucking animals"

he sighed and ran a hand over his hair. scratched and sighed again, sitting up.

"look, you may hate me all you want, but i'll always love you, no matter what happens between us"

he smiled and turned his head, his smile turned to a frown, lester was fast asleep. lincoln kicked him on the side of lester's leg, he snorted awake and sat up.

"I'm trying to open up to you, you asshole!"

lester cleared his throat and shook his head and glared.

"i heard you, i was just resting my eyes! dammit."

he grunted and reached to scratch his crotch. a long silence. with a deep sigh lester spoke.

"...i'm sorry, okay?"

lester forced it out of his throat.

"i just don't like that you were going to lecture me of the obvious, i'm not stupid!"

lester scratched his neck and sighed heavily.

"...not my fault the condom broke."

lincoln laughed. lester turn with a harsh glare.

"..er...sorry but that's how lamis was born...i fucked a little too hard and..."

he made a pop sound with his mouth and spread his fingers. lester sneered at him and placed the bottle on his lips and tilt his head back finishing it off.

"...you do know lamis is not gonna let you near her for the next couple of hours right?"

lester sighed.

"...yeah."

lincoln smirked.

"...and your gonna sleep on the couch."

lester hissed.

"yes, i know."

lincoln placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"...lester, my boy, always let the woman win. don't back talk, don't prove them wrong. you'll never win lester."

lester rolled his eyes. lincoln pulled out the remote and clicked the Netflix icon button. the familiar sound of Netflix came on.

"since we got nothing better to do, and since i feel we're good...let's watch some star trek."

lester open his mouth, but then closed it. he gave a small shrug, fuck it. being angry took too much energy. he lean back as his father chose star trek the original series and clicked it. going down the list of episodes he chose balance of terror.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED.


	13. Chapter 13: All I Ask Of You

It all began one April night.

about seven days after Lamis's birthday.

Layla, her best friend. and at the time, girlfriend.

she was 11, Layla was 13.

that night in the park that's when her world ended.

layla broke up with her, her reasons?

she didn't want to be involved in incest anymore.

she was disgusted by her own origins of who she was, the daughter of Lynn sr and Lola.

the brown hair girl with light blue eyes and a pink dress over a lighter pink button-up shirt turned heel on Lamis. and as much as she begged for her not too, Layla made up her mind and rebuke her and everyone else.

that was over a year now.

Tonight was a rainy March night, she was in Lester's room. they were eleven, she grew up with him, obviously. she watched him grow. and she watched him become bitter. she watched him and dad drifting apart. she took care of him since the very begining. they were close. but today was pretty bad. she watched these pretty...girls mock him. calling him names. in front of him. in front of her. and though he showed no expression except that cold stone look, in his eyes she saw pain. he held his tears in.

the drive home was quiet. dad tried to ask what was wrong, his reply was a simple 'nothing' Lincoln, her father didn't bother trying to push forward. they came home, and he went straight to his room. Lamis waited half an hour before he came to check on him.

he didn't wear his usual white collar shirt, nor did he wore his sweater-vest. he wore a star trek uniform, left over from a Halloween costume. though his belly popped out like the Pillsbury dough boy. he also wore nothing but his boxers. upon realizing she was there, he hissed at her.

"Get out!"

he grabs his blanket and covered himself. she did not heed and closed the door. she walked over and sat on the bed with him. she turned her head to the TV in front. he was watching the wrath of Khan. it was towards the end, Kahn laid bleeding. his eyes held nothing more than hatred towards captain Kirk.

"From hell's heart, I stab at thee. For hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee."

Lamis wasn't much of a trekie, but shit if that's not how she felt about Layla. she turned her head and saw that Lester was more focus on the movie now. her blue eyes studied his features. he was, of course pudgy, a round fat face. but not as bad as to have gerbil cheeks, no. he looked more and more like his mother.

she swallowed and had to admit, he was cute in his own way. she scoots closer, his head moved slightly. and he suddenly was taken back by how close she was. he raised a brow.

"what?"

Lamis didn't speak. her soft milky hand touched his cheek. it was... a little greasy. her touch made him move his head away. furrows his brows.

"don't."

she blinked.

"what?"

he stared at her.

"I'm not going to commit incest like our father, so ..fuck off!"

ouch. she was deeply hurt. but her frown turns into a tight line and she slugged his shoulder, and hard.

"OW!"

"fuck you, Lester! you should be lucky I'm interested in you!"

he rubbed his shoulder and glared at her.

"and why's that?"

she had a pouty angry lip and looked away and grunted.

"...because...why not?"

his eyes narrowed. lamis huffed and scratched her arm.

"...C'mon... you're a boy, I know you look at those pretty girls, I know you want them"

she looked him in the eye.

"but they'll hurt you. but I won't."

he stared at her, she drew closer, he moved away, but she pushed herself against him and suddenly she laid on top of him, his back laid on the bed. his green eyes wide with shock. lamis stared into his, and she reached and brush his bangs away.

"you have pretty eyes..."

she whispered.

"no, I don't."

lamis bit her lower lip.

"lester...i hurt too."

he gulped, his eyes avoided hers, he was trembling out of nervousness.

"don't do this...we can't...we'll be repeating a cycle..."

lamis cup his face and turned it till their eyes met.

"you think I'm going to trust a stranger?"

Lester whispered.

"you trLayla layla."

she stared at him for a moment. she begin to tear up. lester mentally cursed himself.

"...maybe your right...you'll probably hurt me too"

she sat up on her knees, lester in turn rose up, pushing himself with his elbows.

"i..i would never..."

he said in a haste. lamis looked at him, her big doe blue eyes staring. lester sucked in his lip. if he just push away the 'sister' part of their relationship...well, he did find her rather fetshing...

"prove it."

he blinked.

"how?"

she bashfully looked down, her eyes shift upward, their eyes met once again.

"kiss me."

lester swallowed hard.

"but i dunno how too."

she leans up against him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"i do,"

she said in a hushed voice.

"just...relax..."

her lips came in close, he stared at her naturally pink lips, they parted ever so slightly and she closed in the gap, and they locked lips. soft and sweet at first. Lester did his best to follow her lead, light smacking. he was shaking even harder. the feeling of her lips was soft. nothing he ever thought possible, hell, he never really thought of relationships whatsoever. he mentally prepared himself to be alone... forever til the day he died.

when they parted, his lips tingle their eyes locked, she smiled. - she squeaked when he pressed his lips forward, and she grabs the back of his star trek uniform-costume, she opens her mouth and pushed her tongue in.

this causes his groin to harden as he felt her tongue slither and lapped the inside of his mouth, scraping against his teeth, lapping at his tongue. again he followed her lead. as their tongues danced the tango together, tasting each other. lester's trembling hands held her waist, she begins to grind against his crotch, he broke the kiss and gasped.

"n-no..lamis, s-stop!"

but she did not, for he wore a simple shirt and in purple panties. her heat was raw and it pressed against his hardon. lester's face was flushed and his mouth hung open as a jolt of pleasure was...exquisite.

"l-lamis..."

lamis moaned and bit her lower lips, she reached in from the slit of his boxers and pulled his dick out. stroking it a few times before she reached the hem of her panties and pulled them down. Lester wasn't prepared for this, this was happening too fast. before he could protest, he felt her warm pussy lips grind up against the underside of his dick. his eyes rolled back.

"o-oh-OH!"

lamis gasped and grind harder, leaving a trail of her wet dank girl juices. she moved her hips, as her cunt glide up and down, he gasped when he felt it rubbing the head.

"oh god!"

he sharply sucked in a breath.

"lamis, wait-wait-!"

she grabbed his thick stubby dick and he felt his head surround by burning heat. she cried out sharply as the head went in, then his entire length, he jolted, as he felt a barrier being torn by his head she grips his shirt and tears stream down. lester's eyes open and looked down and saw blood trickling down his dick.

"...lamis...nooo...why?"

lamis sucked in a breath and spoke in a cracked voice.

"because you deserve it."

his eyes saw her watery tearful eyes.

"because i love you, and i can't stand it when people hurt you."

her lips trembled. and at that moment, her words, and the way she looked at him with unconditional love, like an atom bomb, raw emotion that was under his control, to show nothing to no one...broke, like a dam. and at that moment, he started crying too. lamis cup his cheeks together, and she pressed her lips passionately. he held her close, as she begins to grind slow. and tender. their crying mixed with their wet kisses.

Lester never knew what love was, he had an idea, but he knew he would never experience it. oh. how wrong was he? and in that mix of pleasure and deep emotions that laid dormant was now in full force. and their kisses became more heated, needier. his pudgy fingers ran through her caramel colored hair. she begins to rise up and down, he moans as the warm tightness that was sucking his dick even deeper within her caverns.

she pushed him back their lips part with a wet pop she laid her hands on his chest. pushing her finger under the stretchy shirt, feeling his bulging belly she begins rotating her hips, he gasped once more from the friction, the way her walls squeezed and pulled at his cock. his eyes looked at her, her face of ecstasy, the way her soft small lips parted.

"Lester. oh.. god, sweetie"

he blushed as she begins to bounce on his hips. loud smacking sounds surrounded the room, he was simply mesmerized by how her small body moved, up, and down. he laid his head back and moaned loud. really loud. he grabbed her ass, pushing her shirt up, and grabbing her small but compact bubbly ass.

he thrust forward and she gasped. he did it again, faster, harder. her eyes rolled back from its sockets. his head hit her dead and center of her g-spot, and she came she leans forward and cried out. her body shaking, but Lester didn't stop. he was hammering himself, he was lost in pleasure. his balls smacking against her soaking pussy lips, she clawed his shirt and grunted. eyes shut tight, teeth clenched.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!"

lester wanted more, needed to feel more, his dick rammed her and without mercy. his face was red and he was breathing hard but he didn't care, he kept pounding her like a savage badger. his left hand reached up and grope her flat breast. he messaged his palm on her nibble. she jerked and gasped again her eyes looking down at him, their eyes met.

suddenly, he rolled on top, she responded by widening her legs open, till he was bench pressing her now, and he begins fucking her like a jackhammer, pumping away as wet soft squishy sounds echo in the room, mixed with her surprised cries, and deep groans in her throat. her feets shaking in the air, she clawed at his back.

"lester...lester I'm gonna cum! i'm-i'm cumming I'MCUMMINGI'MCUMMING!"

Lester growled as did not stop, his muscles and belly burned but he didn't stop, he felt a tingle in his rod, and he kept ramming himself harder and harder, his balls bouncing against her cunt. smearing her soaking juices everywhere. it covered his balls and he could feel how her pussy seem to tighten. he gasps as he felt the cervix squeeze and he pushed himself forward, his head threw back as he felt his first orgasm that wasn't used by his hand. lamis gasped loudly at how hot his molten seed felt, warming her belly, her insides. god..oh god this was heaven. she was in heaven.

lamis moved her head forward and bit down on his shoulder. he growled from the pain, her legs locked around his waist and curled against him. both rocking against each other riding out the orgasm.

lester collapse, then rolled off of her, his cock popping out of her pussy. lamis laid there panting, heavily her face red with a blush she reached and search for his hand. when she found it, she held on. and turned her head, he was looking at her.

"lester...i know it was a little fas-"

he cut her off with a firm kiss, her eyes shut, and she turned her body and curled up against him. she could feel his seed dripping out of her used snatch...god, it was still hot.

"lester.."

her parted lips whispered.

Lester was breathing hard, but it became calmer. they said not a word and simply stared into each other's eyes. her fingers intertwined with his, she brought it up to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

"I promise I'll always give you all of my love to you...that is...if you'll have me."

Lester didn't know what to say, he'd ask why, but then..why ask why?

"... I'm not used to this..."

she smiled and kissed his nose.

"i know."

his eyes shift side to side in thought, then he swallowed and smiled ever so slightly.

"...i..i dunno if I'll live up to your expectations...but I'll try my best to...to try."

she smiled warmly and cup his cheek. she begins to sing.

"No more talk of darkness forget these wide-eyed fears; I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you."

Lester stared at her. this emotion he was feeling felt so new and yet so familiar...

"Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears; I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you."

he reached and brush her beautiful silky hair. here she was, declaring a declaration of love to him. he felt he wasn't good enough, nor did he feel he deserve this, and yet.. here she was...yes..she was his sister, yes he wanted to avoid being like his father...but now, right now? he didn't give a damn.

"Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always; promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you."

Lester was overwhelmed by this. and in her eyes...love. nothing but love. he didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to act. but he simply nodded and smiled.

"..o..okay..."

she giggled and kissed his left eye, his left cheek, then his lips. he basked in her affection. and he loved every second of it. he wraps his arms around her and pressed his forehead against hers. he knew that this was the best moment of his life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to be continued.


	14. Chapter 14: if i cannot inspire love

Lester sat on his computer, he was on a star trek server on discord.

he was so goddamn sick about some fans bitching about a lead woman in the new star trek series. in fact, he got into a heated debate on the lead woman in Voyager, and how that to complain about such a thing was retarded. yes, retarded. he didn't give a shit if it offended someone, he was just so sick and FUCKING tired of these older fans. what right did they have to complain? star trek was to Lester was the way of the future, such vile bullshit in HIS FANDOM shouldn't even EXIST!

Imagine how that person shot back, and how Lester was pissed off when he found he was kicked out of the server. five years-FIVE FUCKING YEARS AND THEY SIDED WITH THE SEXIST ASSHOLE!

Lester's anger blew up like a hell-fire storm he grabs his keyboard and slammed it repeatedly till the keys were popping off his figures fell off and hit the ground. after he releases his fury he plops down and glared at the screen. he kneaded the arm of his chair and pondered.

"I'm going to make myself a discord server, yeah...I'll make a star trek server. yes, I'll make a better one. one where there isn't any sexist assholes, one where others can talk in peace and relax...fucking catanu207...piece of shit."

he was about to create one when his door slam open. he flinched. god! he hated it when someone just barged in like that, he flinched again when he heard it slam closed, he whirls around from his chair and bared his teeth, but was taken by surprised by the stricken look of his sister, his beloved lamis was in tears.

"Lester, oh Lester!" her eyes closed as large tears dripped, she opens her arm wide open and rushed to him, he arose from his seat as she wraps her arms around his tubby-frame. burying her face against his neck.

Lester was confused and concerned. he placed his arms around her and stroked her golden brown hair. she sobbed as she babbled against his neck, her tears soaking his collar of his shirt.

"I can't take this anymore! I can't take the teasing and the bullying!"

her small body shook so violently as she sucked in a breath, and continued to cry. lester's brows pressed downward. as he gently rubbed her back, she shook her head, face pressed against his sweater vest. she breathed in and another series of sobs broke. he swallowed thickly. he knew she was tough skin, and that she could handle the mockery of ... human society, or in this case, high school. but today, today they broke her.

when he gets his hands on them...he'll kill them the same way Dr. Phibes did... forget that faggot saw movie shit, dr. phibes was the original master of body torture... okay well, maybe Lester wouldn't do that... but he had a gay ray just so he can fag'up his enemies...

"it's no wonder your so bitter!"

lamis hissed, Lester, looked down and yet her glassy tearful eyes. she grits her teeth hard and was snarling out her words. each dripping with hate, disdain, and sheer anger.

"If they keep treating me this, then I'll hate them for hate's sake!"

she was gripping his sweater, he could feel her nails against his skin. her eyes became cold. something Lester wasn't used too... something he didn't like.

"I'll hold grudges, just like you. I'll treat them all like shit!"

she spat with malice.

"I'm so SICK of it! being nice all the fucking time, trying to help others, and what do I get? I get picked on, I get pushed around and people talk behind my BACK!"

She screamed the last sentence.

"I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM ALL, LESTER!"

She was baring her teeth and gums, hissing as if in pain. then she laid her head against his chest and was silent. lester knew what she was feeling. since day one he was a victim himself. but he knew he didn't want her to be like...him.

"...Lamis... you're letting them win."

she huffed.

"fuck that, I'm gonna take my brass knuckles and I'm gonna let Celeste have it! I'll break her fucking jaw, man! I'll knock every tooth out of her mouth!"

she snorted and trembled.

"no more. I'm not gonna be kind or sweet no more."

lester sighed and picked her up and walked the sixteen-year-old to his bed and he sat her down, then he sat next to her, taking a look at her bitter face he placed a hand on her cheek.

"but that's the best thing about you, it's the whole reason why I love you...why I'm trying to be a better person, like you."

she looked away and let out a long breath.

"but I see it now, I understand now. no matter how much you try..."

she let out a whimper.

"no one is going to accept me...they know who I am, where I came from"

her head lowered and her lips turned into a deep frown of anguish.

"what's the point of being a good person, Lester? it gets harder every day"

he scoots closer and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Lamis, no matter what they do, or what they say, you'll always be the better person."

she sniffled and looked up at her boyfriend. his face was sincere, and his eyes, soft and caring. her eyes closed when she felt his thumb brush her cheek in a circular motion.

"gotta be greater than the hater, right?"

she laughed. because that was a quote from Transylvania 3, one of her favorite movies. lester smiled and leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Lester."

she placed a hand on his arm and looked at him, she smiled brighter now. and Lester felt nothing more than raw love from that, the way her eyes shined, her sweet lips stretching into that beautiful smile.

"...besides, your not allowed to be the grumpy asshole, that's my job."

she laughed and shoved him and have his chest a gentle smack.

"And I can't be a mean cuss?"

lester raised his head and simply said-

"Nope. your too sweet to be mean and grouchy."

lamis rolled her eyes and sighed softly.

"I still hate it though, how every day I go out there, into that school, being a punching bag."

she bit her lower lip and played with her fingers.

"turn the other cheek, mom and dad said, it's what Jesus would do,"

she smirked and shook her head.

"sometimes...when I feel like I can't make it, I think of you."

she turned her head and stared at him.

"you're the only reason I make it through my day."

her slender fingers wrap around his thick ones.

"you're my sunshine, my other half, my snuggle bear"

she leans against him and rested her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes, and Lester basks in her warmth, her smell, the feeling of her silky skin. he pressed his lips on her forehead.

"I try to please everyone, you know...i realize how stupid it is. how people..."

she shook her head and looked down holding onto his hands with hers. Lester could see, hell, feel her pain. it brought to question as to why they pick on her, could they sense she was a pushover? or was it because nice people deserve to be treated like shit? he remembered though, the feeling of being alone, rejected by...people. and it was people who made him who he was. .. but this wasn't about him. it was about her. his sweet angel was in pain.

he could feel burning anger, a rage was filling him up. society, people, humanity. how he hates them all. oh. how he HATED them all. he held his sister in his arms and rocked her, and while she relaxed and breathed in his scent, his mind wandered. and he thought of what he read in Frankenstein:

I do know that for the sympathy of one living being, I would make peace with all. I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other.

it seems to Lester, that one day, like today, his sweet beloved would turn sour... he feared it. the sweetness of his sister was most precious. for it to spoil...would be a tragedy. but he couldn't blame her if she became bitter, a person can take only so much from the cruelty of humanity. for they did not belong in this world. the only good thing was they had each other.

"Lester?"

she spoke, like a coo of a dove. his eyes drift down and met hers.

"yes, my sweet?"

she looked at him with a different kind of need. she brushed her lips against his.

"Fuck the world, right? fuck people, right?"

she whispered.

"it's just you and me, against the world."

lester stared into her beautiful eyes.

"yes. yes indeed, fuck the world and all the people in it."

they shared a kiss, soft and sweet.

lamis sniffled and nuzzled his cheek.

"your all that matters to me right now Lester."

she gulps a lump in her throat.

"you're my brother, my best friend"

her voice cracked and begin to pepper kiss his face.

"my life, my love"

her kisses became more passionate.

"to hell with what everyone says, they don't know what you been through, I do."

his eyes closed as he allowed herself to pour over him.

"I've seen how they mistreated you in school, I hear what they say"

she pressed her forehead against his, her eyes wide and staring into his very soul.

"It is true, we shall be monsters, cut off from all the world; but on that account, we shall be more attached to one another"

she said Lester knew that was from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. he did not say a word. but simply gave a nod.

that night they laid together, lamis safe in the arms of her brother's arms. and as she slept soundly as Lester held her close to him. lester's eyes were open within the darkness and watched her sleep. he hopes tomorrow would be a better day for her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to be continued.


	15. Chapter 15: Fatherhood part 1

I Hate people.

Because people are predictable.

some are born normal, some crazy, some are psychopaths, others sociopaths.

others are born kind, others assholes. but no matter what they are, how they are brought up,

they will always be people.

and you do everything you can to appease them. that is the thing about our society. it's always about pleasing others. it's always working hard, build up a reputation, a status.

but no matter what, you'll make an enemy. because they are either jealous or they just smell something off you that isn't right about you. I carried a heavy burden since my creation.

the tainted blood in my veins. ah. once they find out who I was, where I came from.. it takes one little slip up. and suddenly you're a piece of shit to them, a scumbag. in fact, one small screw up such as making a stupid comment, or having an opinion would tarnish your image.

this world will hound you if you make the wrong move. you say something insensitive, or racist... and bam. your life turns to shit. I've always hated the world wide web, the media. because whatever mistakes you had in your past will come to haunt you.

when you were born i always wondered how the world would treat you. I swear to god, if it weren't for your mother, I would have gone to my high school with an automatic and gun down every goddamn piece of shit in that building.

people, worthless, disgusting people. all they cared about was themselves, their popularity, their self-worth. .. my father ... who I ridicule, and blame him for my shortcomings, blamed him for the very reason why I was picked on...

now i see he held that burden all along. I was blind even though i knew. now that I have you, a son of my own I understand more. I understand that my father loves me. and he tried his best to be a part of my life, unlike the dead beats that exist, ignoring their kids when they get home to get drunk.

my father, your grandfather when he got home, he came to me. and he wanted to spend time with me. my mother barely wanted me. but lincoln loud made an effort to raise me.

and what did I do to repay him? insults. the man was many things, a horndog, a pervert, a sex hound. a dorky nerd. but he was a man. a man who had to grow up fast to take care of me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lester looked at his son Lexington, whose hair was of light goldish-brown. and had eyes of forest green. he had a chubby face, his hair parted from side to side with two curled bangs on each side. and wore a lavender polo shirt and jeans.

Lester wore what was similar to Mr. Parker from a Christmas story. a button up shirt, with a green sweater and blue tie. his hair didn't change much over the years, though it was neatly cut, and clean. he was still thick in body but had more muscle mass.

he was 25 now. as was lamis who by this time grew somewhat angry but still remain the sweetheart he fell in love with. he looked over his shoulder, and there she was. sitting on the couch, her eyelids were grayish purple. her hair became long, her bangs comb to the side she wore a danzing t-shirt, and a flannel shirt and baggy jeans.

she looked like she stepped out of time from the 1990's grunge era. her eyes scanned her phone before she took a puff of pot and inhaled deeply. Lester sat on his chair, his boy on his lap. he looked at his only son.

"the world is cruel, Lexington. but it doesn't mean you have to be."

his eyes gazed at his wife.

"but even the sweetest of people can break under the pressure."

lamis put her phone on the table, and looked at her husband and sighed heavily.

"I didn't crack."

Lester raised a brow.

"the day you snapped during our last year of high school says otherwise."

Lamis stood up and stretched.

"so I nailed the whore between the eyes and caused her brain damage, big whoop. your mother took care of it"

lester frown deeply.

"you snapped and you became soured for a long while, six months to be exact."

lamis walked over to him and her son and looked down.

"then you broke down crying because of all the bottled up guilt."

she sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Lester..."

"I'm just trying to correct my son after what he did to that boy today"

lamis frown and looked at her son, who had the same guilt in his eyes, her loving hand cup his cheek and lean down and kissed his forehead.

"so he got into a fight. big deal."

lester looked at his woman, then at his four-year-old.

"he poked the kids' eyes out, three-stooges style."

he looked at his wife.

"BECAUSE he watched the three stooges."

lamis chuckled.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT DAMAGE HE COULD HAVE CAUSED!"

She and Lexington flinched. her heart was pounding. lester took a deep breath and his head lowered.

"... I'm sorry.."

he began, but lamis shook her head.

"no, no you're right. he shouldn't have done that."

lester looked at his son the dark circles around his eyes, years of working hard at a toy company as a manager, years of stabilizing that damn company, and it's workers, years of trying to live a normal fucking life here in royal woods. they never moved out...

"you can defend yourself when you are being picked on, but to do it just because you want too is another story"

lexington looked down and whispered.

"Sorry, papa..."

lester sighed and shook his head.

"you're grounded for a week. no comic books for you. and no new toy this Friday, now go to your room"

lexington lowered his head and nodded. before he hops off his lap and walked into the hallway. lamis looked at Lester and pressed her hands on his shoulders and massaged firmly.

"you're such a good father. I still can't believe your slow to anger..."

lester groaned as he felt her magic hands work out the kinks and knots.

"anger only causes more problems... I learn that years ago."

she had a sad smile.

"because you slapped me and dad beat the living hell out of you,"

lester growled.

"Lamis..."

he didn't like to be reminded of his past failures. he felt her fingers slide under his collar shirt as she lean and whispered into his ear causing him to shiver.

"dad still feels bad for what he did."

lester snorted.

"I deserved it."

she kissed his cheek.

"he still feels like shit, I think he'll always regret it, like forever."

lester sighed heavily.

"why don't you give him a call?"

lester turned his head, and lean back staring at his sister, his friend, his wife.

"what for?"

she patted his shoulder.

"because he's our dad. guy's in his forties or something right?"

Lester gave her a deadpanned expression.

"he's thirty-seven."

lamis blinked.

"boy...he had us when he was really young,"

lester grunted.

"well, I'll go and start dinner, you give pops a call."

she turned but yelped when she felt a rough hand smack her ass. she whirled around and glared at him, he had a wolfish grin, she blushed and smiled in returned. she fucking loved it.

she shook her head sighing rolling her eyes as she went to the kitchen. lester got up and stretched and groaned as he felt his joints pop. he pulled out his phone and went on contacts. the phone rang about three times before it was picked up on the other end.

"Yeah?"

he heard a gruffing grunt.

"Father, how are you?"

"I just banged both your mother and your aunt luna, you know how they lay on each other like a sandwich and you fuck them one at a time for like five minutes before switch-"

"ahhh! I didn't ask what-ugh!"

lincoln chuckled deep in his throat, like an age-old dragon.

"point is I'm tired as hell."

Lester sat on his recliner once more.

"one day you're going to die while having sex..."

lincoln sighed.

"don't tempt fate, Lester. I rather die being mauled by a pit bull than dying while having sex with your mom, scaring the shit out of her for the rest of her life."

"at least you'd go out with a smile."

lester chuckled, lincoln softly laugh. then they begin laughing, hard. so hard it brought them to tears.

"so what's up, bulldog face?"

lester grunted.

"Lexington poked a child's eyes out, for no good reason"

lincoln was silent.

"shit, maybe i shouldn't have let him watch that mortal kombat movie"

"which one?"

"the first one, you know the sequel sucked balls."

lester lean against his chair and relaxed.

"no, it was because lamis had him watch the three stooges shorts."

lincoln tsked.

"those three guys are still influencing the young, and they say Beavis and butthead are a problem"

lester lean forward and sipped a can of beer.

"I spoke to him. explain what he did was wrong, and I ground him."

lincoln sat on his bed, nude, behind him was luna kneading Lisa's large breasts. both weak and out of it from the fuckfest they received from their husband. mewling weakly like two worn out bitchkittens.

"you spank him?"

lester snorted.

"shit, no! you know I only reserve that if it was a serious case"

lincoln nodded.

"is that all you wanted to tell me?"

he asked as he reached and scratched his crotch.

lester paused and got up, walking into the kitchen, lamis was making homemade fried chicken.

"...how long will it take you to come over for dinner?"

there was a pause.

"shit, boy. if you're offering us a meal, we'll get there lickidy split!"

Lester could hear his aunt luna meow (and very accurately) in the background.

"ugh...does she have to meow like a horny cat."

lincoln laughed.

"she likes to role pla-aaayyy! LUNA! no! my dick is sore!"

lester pinched his temples.

"..j-just get here."

he paused.

"be sure to take a shower..."

"yeah-yeah LISA! GOD-FUCKING DAMNIT YOU TWO!"

Lincoln hung up. lester leaned his head back and did a charlie brown AUUUGH. before rubbed his face. lamis brows twitched as she deep fried some of the breaded chicken.

"so your inviting dad now?"

Lester reached and groped her ass, she sighed heavily.

"You always complain that when you cook, we end up with a lot of food,"

she smirked.

"no shit, even with a little bit, it expands...the lord sure gives us abundance, doesn't he?"

Lester had a shit eating grin.

"want me to invite him too?"

lamis shook her head and sighed.

"smart ass."

lester let go of her butt.

"let me help y-"

"no! the last time you help, you nearly burn down the house! get the fuck out of my kitchen!"

lester huffed and walked out of the kitchen muttering.

"yeah, yeah..."

he sat on his chair and turned on the tv.

ironically they were showing nickelodeon's original movie, ShoutHouse: mission incestible.

lester sighed heavily. he didn't know much about the shout house show, only that it was a comedy with family situations and incest overtones of sawyer shout and sheila shout. the whole film was bout swayer traveling across the country after he and his sister had a big fight.

and she ended up with some girl name Tina and Sheila was gonna move away- so it was a race against time for sawyer as he tries to get back his sister and his love before it was too late.

lester wondered just how the fuck his father got away with that shit...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16:Fatherhood part 2

After dinner, Lester and Lincoln were out on the porch having a few beers.

one after the other they begin to loosen up.

their relationship as father and son were less strained.

but when he was about six or seven Lester became, meaner. and talked back, and called Lincoln names. he also became suddenly very-Lisa-like-smart.

Lincoln knew though when your kid reaches their teens, between child and adult, stupid as fuck, illogical as fuck when he and lamis were fourteen, they started something.

hell, when luna was fifteen she started something with him. when Lugosi was fourteen he started fucking his girlfriend Ramona, who was Ronnie and Papa wheelie's daughter. which, pretty much made them the only none-incest couple in the family. he was strangely proud of that.

but then Lugosi got ramona pregnant the same day he told him not too, the same day he tossed a box of condom's at his head, and the dumbass still did it. he might've understood why luna and Lincoln were taken away by the passion and they fucked like animals. nothing like your first orgasm into your hot bitch sister who was needy of you. suck it sam, your lesbo pussy is no match for the Lincoln juggernaut!

Lester leans onto his father and was talking jibberish, then he grew silent.

"...you know, father, i... I think mother did something to me when I was but five or six..."

lincoln, turned his head, his drunken eyes staring down at him, Lester was not much for emotions, not in front of him, anyway. but he saw the look of fear. his eyes staring out into space. he felt him shudder once.

"I get memories, pieces of a broken puzzle...but I know she operated on me, messed with my brain, couldn't allow me to live like a normal child."

lincoln stared, then lift his head, and stared out into the next door neighbor's yard. a sudden flash of memory of Lester, with a bandage wrap around his head, he looked meek, scared. Lisa just simply said that "he fell"

he jerked his head down and saw Lester's unblinking eyes. he swallowed hard and open his mouth and took a deep breath. then his eyes widen as if he suddenly made a mistake. as if he wasn't meant to let his father know.

when he looked up only to be frozen when their eyes met. lincoln searched into his eyes, the sudden feeling of his heart, going down to the pits of lincoln's stomach. he remembered that after this, a few days later he was excelling in grades, and he was acting like a smart kid, and at the time, he didn't question it, he just thought it was like a growth spurt of intelligence.

but he was stupid. lincoln was stupid. he should have known something like this would have happened, it wasn't the first time lisa used him as an experiment, and he...he allowed this to happen!

he was a failure as a father, a disgrace! he broke his promise he made to Lester when he came into the world. sadness was suddenly swept away by anger, anger towards Lisa. how DARE she plays god, how DARE she fucks with his firstborn son.

"father...?"

lester watched as he stood up. every muscle in his old man's body was twitching with rage, he noticed a vein pulsing in his neck, his face getting red.

"dad i-"

he frozen a second time when he felt the rough hand of his father on his head, it was hot to the touch, he felt lincoln's finger brush over his bangs and he stared, then his eyes widen.  
lincoln was looking at a scar, just the tip that started a trail deep within his hair, he parted his hair and sure enough, there was a road, a long line that travels over his skull, then he let go as if it burned him.

lester watched as he turned suddenly and walked into the house fast, the door slammed, and he heard his voice roaring like a fierce lion,

"LISA!"

Lester jolted up and ran, he swung open the door, and just as he came in, he watched as his father threw a fist across his mother's face, he watched her fall, she trembled, shocked. she looked at Lincoln, her glasses on the floor, he saw lincoln's backside, he was shaking.

luna came and grabbed onto Lincoln and pushed him, keeping herself between her and Lisa. lamis sat on the couch, shocked by what her father had done. goddamnit, Lester thought, how could he be so stupid to even reveal such a closely guarded secret?

"Lincoln, what's wrong with you!?"

luna yelled out.

"She picked at Lester's brain!"

Lisa's eyes widen, lamis covered her mouth, and looked at Lester, Lester slumped, he felt he really made things worse. Lisa looked down and was keeping herself from crying, she was shaking and reached for her glasses. luna, stared at her brother. her eyes looked at Lester now. and in her eyes, Lester looked...like shit.

his bloody shut eyes, the way his posture was as if he did something bad. like, telling you that he was molested by his kindergarten teacher and kept it bottled up till you were in you're thirties. there was no doubt in Luna's mind that Lester was telling the truth.

she looked at Lisa, and luna licked her dry lips. she too felt what Lincoln must have been feeling, after all, Luna was like a second mother to Lester. she loved the boy, yeah he was a hardass, but she loved him all the same.

"is this true?"

Lissa was silent. but simply nodded.

"you son of a bitch! you couldn't let him have a normal fucking life, could you!"

lincoln's voice echoed throughout the room.

"he was playing with car trucks, one day, the next he's being Mr. Wizard!"

luna pressed her hands on his chest, scared he would beat the living shit out of her.

"you're the reason why Lester and i have this brick wall between us!"

his voice cracked.

"you couldn't...you just couldn't let me BOND with my first son! you have FUCK WITH HIM!"

Lester watched, in some way, he regrets it. but in truth... he was glad he told him. for there she was, Lisa loud, a sadistic bitch of a mother, brought down like his father, like a protective lion. lester knew Lincoln loved him. even after the times he treated his father like hot garbage.

he still tried. he still tried so very hard to connect with him. and his father was right, it was lisa's fault they couldn't really connect. and yet despite that, Lincoln still tried.

"I HATE you!"

lincoln's was shaking,

"when we get back, i want you out of my house, you're no longer apart of this family!"

luna gasped, and cup his face.

"Linc, bro, no you ca-"

"SHUT UP!"

Luna stepped back from his sudden shout. he sprayed spit on her face, lamis came in quick and held his mother's back. lamis was scared now. scared that things might get worse every second. lincoln jabbed a finger downward in the air.

"I've had it with her! she never bothered to be a mother, you were more a mother to him than Lisa, everyone else was, and for me? you have any idea how hard it is for me to bond with him?"

he ran a hand over his white-grey hair.

"it's my fault, i should've kept a closer eye on him.

his voice was wet, trembling. lester stood and watched. his eyes shifting in thought.

"i failed him"

he let out a whimper.

Lester was a man who didn't share emotions. either he was born with this, or he was altered by his mother. he knew one thing... he shouldn't condemn his father for her mother's sins. maybe he did when he was younger, but he was older, wiser and saw things differently.

lincoln was on the verge of breaking down, he felt arms wrap around him, and in that rare moment, he turned his head over his shoulder, and saw Lester hugging him. his eyes were narrowed. and he slurred.

"Don't blame yourself."

his eyes looked at Lisa who sat up.

"i don't you, father, not anymore. for the true devil is sitting among us."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lisa walked out of Lester's home without a word. and walked home.

Lincoln had learned that Lugosi and lamis knew of this dark secret.

which explained a lot.

it explained why Lester was what he was, jealous of kids being normal when he wasn't.

"It's...nice you found love, who knew it was my daughter."

luna said as she was drinking some tea. lincoln looked at lamis who had her arms wrap around Lester's arm. lester was slouched and had his head lean against lamis.

"someone has too, mom. though it wasn't always peaches and cream."

Lincoln knew they had fights. real bad sometimes when they were around sixteen-seventeen when she was pregnant. it got pretty bad, but... they made up. and you knew they made up when you could hear their lovemaking.

"she is my heaven's light,"

lester muttered.

lincoln smiled and held Luna's hand, who squeezed his.

"i know what you mean."

he looked at luna, and she smiled, her painted lips leaned in and kissed lincoln's lips, he kissed back, before they part. looking at lester, lincoln frowned.

"are you going to be okay?"

lester shrugged.

"i rarely get night terrors. but when i do, when i suffer anxity, lamis is always here to keep me calm.

lincoln rubbed his back. they paused when they heard a voice.

"Mommy?"

they turned and saw Lexington. in his PJ's. holding a stuffed hyena.

"why was there yelling?"

lester spoke first.

"it's nothing. everything is fine."

he said so monotoned. lamis rolled her eyes and stood up, she walked and picked up her son and brought him over. lincoln smiled at him and lean forward.

"Hey, little guy."

he was bashful.

"hello, grandfather."

lincoln laughed. he expected Lester to use big words with his son, which he would pick up. lester reached and stroked his son's hair.

"I'm only happy that my son can have a normal childhood."

lincoln sighed.

"you know, i tried, i really trie-"

"i know."

lester looked at his father.

"i know you have. and i want to say how sorry i am how badly i mistreated you."

lester sighed and shook his head.

"i hate that bitch."

lamis covered her son's ears.

"lester!"

lincoln nodded.

"Yeah, you know, i fucking hate that bitch too."

luna sighed.

"fuck that bloody twat."

lamis growled.

"MOM!"

Lincoln, luna, and lester chuckled.

"at least we have one thing in common."

lincoln said Lester tilts his head.

"we can hate your mother, together."

lester let out a breath and laughed.

"we hate lisa club."

luna shook her head grinning.

"you're a bunch of assholes."

lincoln looked at luna.

"the apple doesn't fall from the tree."

lester sighed and nodded.

"he isn't wrong, look at me, i fucked my sister too."

lamis punched him in the arm.

"Asshole."

Lamis muttered and stood up.

"i'm taking my boy to bed. he's got school tomorrow."

luna got up and walked past lincoln, but not before receving a smack on the ass by lincoln. lester rolled his eyes, but remembered he did the same damn thing with lamis not too long ago. truly he was the son of lincoln loud.

"...so..."

lincoln muttered.

"ever thought of fucking our wives in the same room together?"

lester's head turned, and you could hear the rusted joints like an old door opening. he glared at his father, lincoln grinned, lester narrowed his eyes.

"i was joking!"

lester shook her head.

"you have a terrible sense of humor."

lincoln rubbed his own neck and looked down.

"hey..."

lester closed his eyes.

"hmmm?"

"...am i a good father?"

ah...he knew his father was insecure, brought on by incest guilt. when lester thought of the moments he spend with his children, besides himself, he really was a happy man and was really trying to provide everyone everything.

he thought of the moments he did spend time with lester. memories that stood the test of time. he only wished he could go back somehow, prevent his mother's meddling...maybe their bond would be stronger. not that it wasn't now.

"of course."

he reached and patted his old man's back.

"your an honorable, caring, loving father."

lincoln stared at his firstborn son, shocked.

"you were there for me since the beginning, and I've come to appreciate ... you."

lincoln breathed in and let out a sighed.

"common."

lester stiffened.

"big hug."

shit-

"wai-AGGH!"

Lincoln wrap his strong arms and squeezed the bejesus out of his ribs and lungs.

"BIIIIGGG HUG!"

"GET OFFA ME YOU LUMMUX!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED.


	17. Chapter 17 we'll meet again

_Say you'll love me ev'ry waking moment_

 _Turn my head with talk of summertime_

 _Say you need me with you now and always_

 _Promise me that all you say is true_

 _That's all I ask of you_

 _Aunt Luna died some years ago._

* * *

Cancer.

The very word brought chills even to Lester Loud.

She fought it. but it was apprent that she was losing.

in those final years, she and lincoln spend so much time together. every waking moment, they went on trips, but they came back for her treatments. and even then he stayed by her side.

the family...

there was a dark cloud over everyone. one night lester visted his father. and when he was alone, she smiled at him. she was skinnier, head shaved, wearing a SMOOCH beanie cap. and she told him a great many things. how she saw him as her son, personally. and she only regreated that she didn't spend enough time with him. he assured him that it was okay. but there was a sadness in her eyes.

Lester admited to her that she was the mother figure besides lucy that tried to do right by him. given the fact he was married to lamis, his daughter only brought a closeness to them. the visit lasted an hour as he and luna and his father talked. he noticed how his father cup luna's hand. stroking his thumb over her knuckles. how he cradled her, how she rested her head on his chest.

that was love. that was dedication. he wondered if lamis felt...loved and treasured. he wondered if his son loves and respected him. after all, he was brash and rude. but he always showed his tender side when he felt like it. a dark thought came to him though, a 'what if' what if lamis died suddenly? or even slowly dying from some goddamn disease?

he pushed those thoughts as soon as they came. that night he went home. and he spend time with his son. he didn't like half the shit his kid was into, but he spend the evening with him playing video games. later, he made love to his wife. slow and tender. he worshiped lamis's body like a temple.

the after sex, the cuddling. the sweetness didn't last. lamis was depressed and he knew it. and even though she didn't like to talk about it. he brought it up. it angered her so. and a fight broke out.

it was stupid.

but that argument ended with her cuddling him and appologizing. he told her he knew how she felt. and the loss would be a great toll on everyone. Lobo, her brother was most effected. the kid was 12 when this went down. he was an artist. and wanted to follow in his father's footsteps in animation.

but when luna was sick... he acted out. which only made things harder. but eventually, lamis knocked some sense into him. he didn't know what she told him but he calmed down after that. he used his artistic skills as a way to cope. painting his mother and father, protrits of luna loud.

lester himself was secretly searching for a way to cure cancer.

he was halfway into his work when it happened.

luna was taken to the hospital for another treatment. however it seems she had to stay overnight. when his father called him to inform him, lester went to lamis. she was scared of course. because they knew. they knew this could be her last.

the family came and saw her. all the sisters, ronnie and bobby and their son fidel. the rest of lester's siblings. they all surround her, and his father ever loyal sat beside her, caressing her hand. lester watched and kept a calm demeaner. but he swallowed hard. as he watched.

"Don't grieve for me. for soon I'll be one with the rock gods at the stairway to heaven"

she whispered, stroking lincoln's cheek. he leaned into her touch as thick tears fell.

"I can't live, if living is without you"

he choked. luna smiled. and wipe a tear from his cheek. her smile grew. her nose touched his, and their eyes met. both glassy his father's Adam's apple bobbed and he was shaking a little.

"We'll meet again"

she began.

"We'll meet again, Don't know where Don't know when But I know we'll meet again some sunny day..."

lori started to cry. her son and daughter larry and Lena tried their best to comfort her. leni was having trouble keeping it together, Lali like her half-siblings tried to console her.

Lois, maggie, and luan stayed silent. luan leaning on her wife as maggie stroke her hair. every aunt and their offspring held a great sadness in their posture. they expression pained, blank and on a verge of crying. lexington, though 10 years old knew of death. but never witness it such great magnitude.

sam, though she and luna parted and hadn't been romantic was in tears as lina held and rocked her back and forth. the only one who wasn't here was Lester's goddamn mother.

lisa loud.

she left the house that fateful night when his father found out the truth. and ran like a coward. even if his father kicked her out. she remains a coward and no one in this family liked talking about her. his thoughts snapped when lamis moved away from his side and say at the other side of the bed.

she was trembling and lean on the bed. her big green eyes soulful her lips trembled into a deep frown. luna's hand reached and stroked lamis's hair.

"mom...please don't go."

she only smiled.

and she continued to sing.

"Keep smiling through, Just like you always do Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away"

Lamis began to break down and sobbed. clenching the bedsheet. lincoln, his father held luna's hand as he bowed his head. shaking terribly. she turned her attention and cupped his face up. she leaned and they shared a kiss. and she sang-

"So will you please say "Hello" To the folks that I know Tell them I won't be long They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go I was singing this song..."

his father's face screwed in agony. large thick tears fell. his body was jerking up and down, shaking more and more violently. all the while lamis's chin laid on the edge of the bed, sniffling and weeping softly. lester felt his own tears fall. and he felt the heavyweight of his son. he could hear him cry. and Lester wrap an arm around his boy and pressed him tightly against his body. though everything was white noise and he had a surreal feeling. he watched as his aunt stroked his hair, slow and loving."

"I love you."

his father croaked.

she smiled.

"We'll meet again, Don't know where Don't know when But I know we'll meet again some sunny d-"

she took a gasping breath. her eyes never left his father. her hand slowly slipped away from his father's head. lincoln grasp it as the monitor made a long beep. the sound of death itself.

"No! NO!"

Lincoln cried out. his eyes large. he nuzzled her hand. and shut his eyes tightly. his teeth baring like fangs. it happens so fast. lester heard his wailing cry. a man in such great pain. and...rage.

Larry and Lugosi rushed to restrain the old man when he turned and grabbed a chair and flung it across the room, the family moved out of the way quickly as it hit the door. a earth-shattering bang like that of thunder.

he thrashed his head thrown back and let out a mournful cry. like that of an alpha wolf who lost his beloved mate. as he fell ontop his kneels and cried out. that cry turned into yelling. yelling over and over again. larry and Lugosi released him, just as lamis rushed and hugged his father and he wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on the top of her crown. and she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

and Lester bare witness the anguish and pain they both shared. for there was no doubt his aunt meant the entire cosmos to lamis and to his father and he watched as they cried together, cradling, rocking each other. but the pain wouldn't go away. and Lester knew that pain was for a lifetime.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
